Kushinas World
by ragingspeed
Summary: After Minatos death Kushina is comforted by her sons best friend Sasuke, this is a love story but contains cheating and mature themes. Please don't read if you don't like cheating or Mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

PM me any ideas you have :d

Tears dripped from her face, streaming down the reddish gray hair that followed the curve of the woman's shoulders. Some fell onto the casket, but most fell onto the gritty tile floor after cruising down the lines and folds of the woman's face. Kushina laid a trembling hand on the casket, both impulsive and afraid in her need to feel closer to her husband. It were as if a part of her had been suddenly destroyed, as if someone had been able to successfully splice a human in half emotionally and then brutally murder one of the parts. "Minato." Kushina sobbed, as if speaking her late husband's name aloud might make him spring back to life. It was so hard to accept… that someone so vibrant was now so gray and lifeless.

The crowd attending the funeral was giving her a wide, respectful berth, as was expected for a widow so freshly grieving. The death wasn't suspicious by any means, and everyone agreed that it had been a result of natural causes. Still, this wasn't easy for Kushina in any sense of the word, and the people who had the presence of mind and graciousness of conscience to attend the funeral were very respectful of the woman and her late husband.

Sasuke stood a respectful distance away, standing next to Kushina's son Naruto, who was rightly concerned about his mother's mental state at this trying time. Sasuke laid a heavy hand on Naruto's shoulder, silently letting Naruto know of his regret for the loss of Naruto's father. Naruto, who had suffered many a sleepless night, nodded his weighed-down head and blinked his puffy eyes in response to the gesture.

After another moment of listening to Kushina's quiet but dignified sobs from next to the casket, Sasuke gently pulled Naruto away from the sight. Naruto allowed himself to be led away by Sasuke, not wanting to numbly accept his mother's agonizing state anymore. It was almost refreshing to see the pitying faces after so many hours of looking at his mother's tear stained cheeks, but some of the glances were enough to make him drop his gaze to Sasuke's hand on his arm, which led him through the throng of people. They were like vultures, some of them- he spotted a group of women gossiping, no doubt about his mother being close to breaking down on the floor next to the casket. He shot them a firm look, which disbanded them for a moment, but only for a moment- after a few moments of observing this snub, they resumed their smack talk with lowered voices but increased venom.

Sasuke found their seats and sat down, watching as the funeral began and eulogies delivered with either aplomb or impersonal indifference. Sasuke noticed that Naruto's mother, a dignified woman of status, was sitting on the other side of Naruto. She did not get up to speak, but Naruto did- he was the son of the deceased, and as such was expected to put in a word. For his part, Naruto was very put together and precise, not giving any more emotion than was required of him. He had to find a balance of emotional and apathetic, because to break down into tears was different than to let a voice crack every now and then at emotional pivotal points of story. Naruto outlined his father's character very neatly and nicely, not using too much nostalgia to bring tears, but rather fact.

Sasuke scooted over to Kushina during this time, seeing that her emotions were once again put under duress, although Naruto wasn't exactly looking for tears with his small eulogy. Just the same, Sasuke put a tender hand on Kushina's arm. Everyone around them, the people seated in the front few rows, were either close family friends or relatives, and as such they were unlike the gossipy women in that they respectfully ignored Kushina's emotional struggling.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Sasuke murmured softly with the greatest and utter sincerity. He remembered looking up at Kushina and her husband from a child's point of view- she had looked so much younger then, so much happier. It was hard to reconcile the two time points, but there was a time in a life where things started to decline. This must have been Kushina's time of loss, Sasuke mused.

Kushina didn't say anything for fear of choking on tears or sobs, but she did make a swift bobbing motion of her head to say thank you for his attempt at reassurance. She appreciated his manners, his supporting firm body sitting next to her, as if shielding her from the grief for a short period of time. She felt as though he was only second to her own son Naruto- he was a polite man, a revered one, and he was being indescribably nice to her. Kushina was getting up in age, and around this time she was nearing fifty years of age. She knew her beauty, the trait so valued by women and vain people alike, had faded years back, but it had never bothered her. Her husband had always complimented her, had always loved her, even as her youth ebbed and they grew older together, side by side. She had always assumed he would be by her side to the very end, to the last breath, but it was clear she had been incorrect in this theory. She felt hot tears start to erupt from her eyes, and she turned from Sasuke to quickly and subtly wipe them away. Her skin, slightly wrinkled, had tightened from soaking up the tears, but she still showed her age, and this sudden death only seemed to accelerate her visible lines and wrinkles.

"He was a great man, and we will all miss him greatly." Naruto finished somewhat sloppily, holding it together nobly but half failing. As he stepped down from the podium alter type setup, the crowd clapped softly but politely. Naruto, comforted by the sight of Sasuke next to his mother, took Sasuke's empty seat. He was grateful that, in their time of need, Sasuke was there for his family.

Sasuke, however, wasn't completely focused on consoling Kushina. Though you wouldn't know it by looking at him, Sasuke's attention was on Hinata. In true fashion, she was wearing the sluttiest clothing possible and, to Sasuke, she was stunning. Her large breasts almost popped out of her lacy corset, which accented her already-hourglass figure. Her freshly manicured black nails kept pulling at her skirt, which barely brushed the bottom of her underwear. To her credit, she was wearing black tights, but the four inch high heels broke whatever sense of decency the tights lent her. Hinata's long eyelashes brushed her cheeks as she looked down, fiddling with the ribbons of her skirt. Sasuke kept giving her sideways glances, both trying to catch her eye and check her out in the subtlest way he could. Naruto caught these glances.

He assumed that Sasuke was also suffering for Hinata and concerned for her, who had a tear fall onto her black outfit every now and then. She was a very pretty picture of distress, albeit a very sexually tempting one. So tempting, in fact, that Sasuke could barely rearrange himself to hide his oncoming hard on. It wasn't easy to hide- he was huge when aroused- but he managed to do it by staring at the coffin in a serenely respectful way. He was good at hiding his true emotions.

Soon it came time to lower the coffin. The crowd rose as one entity, all mourning and clad in black, all with tear stains or fresh tears brimming over onto their faces. Sasuke gracefully handed Naruto's mother off on some poor unsuspecting funeral-goer. Naruto took one of her arms and the randomly selected man, bewildered but willing, took the other. Sasuke blended into the crowd right as Naruto turned around to look for him. Hinata also faded into the throng of people. Sasuke snatched her hand and pulled her behind him, keeping his face down as a sign of respect for the dead.

Hinata opened her mouth to say something, but when she saw who it was, she kept silent. She had a feeling that Sasuke wanted a "favor" of her, and she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to get out of it. Perhaps she had asked for it a little, with the way she was dressed, but it was also a last ditch effort to get Naruto to notice her a little more. Once more it had failed. He hadn't even said anything to her, only shuffled her into the car with his grieving mother and drove straight here. Yes, he was grieving, but even before his father's death Hinata had felt unwanted, like she had been a novelty that once Naruto acquired he didn't want anymore.

Sasuke shoved her lightly against a wall. They were faintly able to hear the words being recited by the overseer, those things that he had to say so that Naruto's father could be properly buried. As if there was a proper way to bury a body, Sasuke thought with an eye roll. He turned to Hinata, then very ominously unzipped his pants. Hinata watched, half in horror and half in admiration, as his massive erection broke through the hole. Sasuke unbuttoned his pants and the long member rolled out, as if waving to Hinata.

She gulped, not sure if she should try to protest, or say anything really. "Sasuke-"

Sasuke shook his head, scowling, and held a finger to his mouth. Then he smiled- as if this were a game. And it kind of was. Everyone knew it was fun to have sex in public- the riskiest part of it was being quiet, was not being caught. And Sasuke knew- as well as Hinata- that getting caught receiving a blow job at a funeral wouldn't be great for Hinata's reputation. Sasuke was impervious to rumors, but Hinata would be destroyed, and Naruto would be devastated.

So Hinata knelt down on her knees, her black tights straining against her pale skin. The ground was grossly soft, as if it had just rained, and Hinata frowned at the prospect of getting her outfit dirty. Sasuke snorted silently- he knew what she was thinking, and there wasn't much of an outfit to ruin. Hinata looked up questioningly as his legs shifted, and Sasuke responded by leaning on the wall leisurely and putting his arms behind his head, smiling down at her imploringly.

Hinata sighed, her heart pumping wildly. No matter if she liked this or not, she knew how dire the situation would be if they were caught. Naruto was worse than a woman when it came down to it. He fought like a warrior, wept like a baby. He would be broken, ruined. And that thought, along with her own self preservation, prompted her to yank down Sasuke's underwear and take the throbbing member into her delicate mouth.

She cringed at the taste of pre-cum, which was already gathering at the tip of his erection. Sasuke, none too pleased at how slow she was to get into it, thrust his hips towards her face. Hinata's throat was suddenly filled with Sasuke, and she choked out a surprised noise. Sasuke, irritated at this violation of silence, pulled back for a split second. A cooling rush of air calmed Hinata's throat. Then, without further ado, Sasuke thrust towards her again, her lips brushing the hilt of his member. Hinata gripped his belt loops none too gently, her nails digging into his skin. It hurt a little, but rather than annoy him, it sexually excited him. He made eye contact with her, nodding at her to keep going.

Hinata, not wanting another rude awakening, carefully held him in both hands as she slipped him up and down in her mouth, his pre cum acting as substantial enough lube for her to get going pretty fast. Soon he was in and out of her throat, which made his pleasure only rise with each time her tongue stroked and poked him. It was sloppy at best, but then again, no guy ever raved about what a refined blowjob they had received, Sasuke thought ecstatically. This was the best idea he'd had in… well, forever. Since he first decided to make Hinata his conquest, and therefore making her available for his pleasure. After all, what could she do? Tattle to Naruto?

No, of course not. That wasn't how their little arrangement worked, Sasuke thought joyfully, enjoying the sight of Hinata's hair bouncing around her face, which was smeared with pre-cum at this point and saliva from her own determination to get this over with as fast as possible. To her credit, Sasuke was getting riled up, but he also knew how to hold off his climax with distractions. Much to Hinata's annoyance, Sasuke smirked and looked up at the clear blue sky as they lowered Naruto's father into the grave. Maybe it was ironic that his orgasm came right as the first pile of dirt was heaped onto the casket, but Sasuke wasn't that poetic.

Sasuke moved along the path at a brisk pace, while Hinata lagged behind, fussing with her outfit. In her head, she imagined everything that could go wrong following their re-entry to the burial crowd. What if Naruto had noticed her absence from the wake and was, at this moment, searching frantically for his wife? It may have been selfish to think that Naruto would be so focused on his wife's attendance when his father was indeed being laid to rest, but then again, Naruto was a man who relied on his wife in many emotional and sexual aspects. It wasn't unreasonable for Hinata to assume that Naruto would be seeking her for support during this time of need. Already Hinata was thinking up excuses. Sasuke had been so emotional she had had to take him away from the crowd? That was reasonable, but why would Sasuke be heartbroken? Was it because he had known Naruto's father for nearly as long as Naruto had?

As Hinata fretted behind him, Sasuke swaggered along the packed down dirt as if it were a red carpet. Nothing made him as cocky as a freshly devoured conquest, especially Hinata. As Naruto's wife, and arguably the most attractive woman in town, Hinata was a highly envied and highly wanted figure. If anybody was able to get her attention, it was a highly used bragging tool- not that it really ever happened. Hinata was a very devoted wife, almost stereotypical in her righteousness. She was the head female of her house, with children to attend to and a husband to keep happy. She was seen as perfect, or the opposite of perfect in some cases, due to gossip, but nonetheless everyone knew she was as good as a wife and mother got.

Sasuke smirked. _If only you knew_. He thought. Even her sloppiest of blow jobs had been pretty damn satisfying, and her status only elevated his pleasure. Sasuke had a rather inflated ego, but then again, he had earned it over the years. He was sly, cunning, and very sneaky. No one had any inkling of what was ever truly going on in his complex mind, or in his private life. And he preferred it that way. Why have everyone knowing which link in his life was the weakest? Why give anyone any idea on how to bring him down, whether in a fight or underhandedly in his private life? Sasuke wasn't Naruto, who was an open book almost to a fault. But, Sasuke thought bitterly, the town loved the naïve idiot for it. Instead of seeing Naruto as he truly was- a man with all the dumb luck in the world- everyone saw him as a relatable figure, when in fact he wasn't relatable at all, unless the person at the end of the comparison was also an idiot. Yes, Sasuke was resentful of Naruto's fame, because Sasuke himself was a complex figure who people didn't admire nearly as much.

Hinata, meanwhile, couldn't sense the brewing revelations in Sasuke's mind. She was still worried about her outfit. How she looked was very important, even if it seemed vain- people firstly judged her on her appearance, and secondly on her speech and dignity. Perhaps this was the reason she wore such slutty clothing- she liked the notoriety it gave her. Unfortunately for Hinata, though, she had about as much infamy as Naruto. She was a positive figure in the town, inexplicably, and even when she wore such as an outfit as this, she was seen as a good girl. If she had been told this, she wouldn't have been able to fathom why, even clothed in fishnets, a tiny piece of cloth resembling a skirt, and a tight corset with her breasts almost ready to be freed, people saw her as the ultimate conservative wife and mother. Hinata was fairly smart, but not ultimately the most perceptive.

As they rejoined the group, Hinata noted with both relief and a twinge of disappointment that Naruto was still exactly where he had first settled in. He was standing next to his mother, right in front of the grave, and was holding a shovel tearfully while he watched the real workers begin to bury his father. Many of the crowd had moved on to stand under the large tents that had been assembled solely to protect the crowds from the possible rainfall that had been predicted for that day. Naruto and his mother, almost frozen in time, seemed to not realize that they were two of only a few standing in front of the grave. Hinata recognized the chance to blend in seamlessly. Sasuke headed off towards the tents, mingling seamlessly with the others, lowering his face in respect for the dead.

Hinata stood at the back of the tiny crowd, but eventually she politely pushed aside the other people and tugged lightly on Naruto's arm. He jumped, as if startled, but once he realized that it was his loving wife signaling to him that nearly everyone had moved into the tents, he smiled at her very sadly, hardly a smile at all, and held out his other arm for his mother. With silent dignity, only keeping her eyes plastered to her husband's quickly disappearing casket, she accepted the offer and allowed herself to be led to the shelter of the tents. From there, they went back to Naruto's house.

Now came the truly emotionally exhausting part of the day- allowing people to express their pity. Kushina disliked pity, as had her husband. Empathy was quite all right, if someone could be dignified about it, but pity often kept company with inferiority. If people saw you as weak, then they could properly pity you, and Kushina wanted nothing more than to be seen as strong in the face of her husband's passing. Properly enraged by her thoughts now, she let Naruto fuss around her as she got situated in the widow's chair.

It was comfortable, but even small comforts felt awfully unnecessary when dealing with such a huge thing as death. Naruto got her warm, rejuvenating tea to refresh her after standing in the cold for such a long time, but she was not thirsty nor hungry. She had lost quite a few pounds since her husband's passing, as her appetite had suffered enormously whenever she went to the kitchen to cook. Without two people to make meals for, she felt purposeless, as if her hard work would be a waste if her husband was not there to grumpily, subtly praise her cooking.

Naruto brought her a small pile of blankets, which she waved aside. She was always cold these days, it seemed to emanate from her bones and spread to her muscles no matter what she tried.

He fetched flowers to put on the table in front of her, to provide a barrier between his mother and the people expressing their condolences, but his mother couldn't stand to see the freshly picked flowers. They reminded her of beauty being cut in its prime. Her husband hadn't died in his prime, per se, but he had been happy and full of life, as much as an old man with a successful son could be.

Hinata felt badly for her husband. At least he was trying to make his mother more comfortable in this trying time, not that his mother seemed to appreciate her son's gestures. She was too deeply down in the hole of loss to be comforted at this point. Hinata, realizing this, quickly escaped after assuring Naruto she would be right back. She had seen Sasuke headed her way, and, fearing another request from him or, worse, a confrontation, she made her escape as soon as possible without arousing suspicion.

But Sasuke wasn't interested in another round of sexual favors from Hinata. No, not so soon after his first. No, Sasuke was only interested in offering himself to Kushina. "May I stand alongside you, in your time of need?" He asked her poetically. He had cut to the front of the line, but, though the people in line were annoyed, Kushina was overjoyed by his upfront manner and empathetic support. She nodded her consent, opening her arms for a hug. This was a bit odd, as she rarely hugged anyone, and if she had at all, it was her husband or Naruto. Naruto, suppressing his slightly jealously, reasoned that it was because Sasuke felt so much like a son to his mother.

Though it was clear that Sasuke did not have mutual feelings of any maternal relationship. He freely and slyly smoothed his hands over her most intimate of areas, while Naruto tactfully looked at the crowd that was gathering to talk to his mother. Kushina, slightly uncomfortable, brushed it off. He was a fine young man, much like her Naruto, and he wouldn't do anything even minorly perverted.

Naruto, as he watched the line grow, felt a sense of exhaustion sweep over him. "Thank you, Sasuke." He said, turning to the other man, who was straightening out of the hug. "For taking care of mother. I need some time to reflect on everything." Before Sasuke could even nod, Naruto made his swift exit. Sasuke didn't mind, but he didn't exactly like how many sniveling people he would have to help Kushina greet. He knew many of them were there for the morbid fascination a funeral provided them, for the excitement and gossip that was left. Any time anyone died, anyone remotely important, there was much gossip and intrusion into their past lives, no matter how saintly the man or woman who had passed.

Sasuke did not appreciate people like that, people who loved death because it provided a distraction from their own miserable little lives.

But he tolerated them, for Kushina's sake. The old woman was very righteous, sitting straight in her chair with eyes like cold stones, her hair pulled back into a rigid structure. When she smelled the slightest whiff of pity, she turned up her nose at the person expressing such feelings, rigidly thanking them for their attendance and their _sincere_ apologies. Much sarcasm intended at the sincere part. Properly but politely shunned, the person at the receiving end of this treatment was left to walk away, and the next person would step forward. It was usually then that Kushina returned to her previous state, clutching a silken hanky and blinking tearfully. This process amused Sasuke. He knew that Kushina believed in pride, and upholding traditions, and she was an old thinker in this regard, but he like her disliked pity for pity's sake and was slightly proud of her for being such a brush-off to people who had the audacity to imply that she, in her state of broken-hearted-ness, was beneath anyone else.

As the wake progressed, Sasuke continued to slide over towards Kushina. At first she hadn't noticed. But as more and more people, all starting to sound and look very similar in her tired mind, she could feel Sasuke's hand on her shoulder, telling her to be strong. She appreciated his presence, as Naruto was still nowhere to be seen. He had a right to get away from everything, but Kushina was glad that someone so similar to her son was there to reassure her and tell her to press on with such an innocent gesture.

Sasuke, on the other hand, appreciated the feeling of her flesh, not of her company. With every sympathizer that he helped Kushina bade farewell, he felt his attention and his tolerance waning. Sasuke got bored pretty easily- that was why he wasn't great with keeping the same woman around, much less getting a constant lover or girlfriend. It was also why he ignored advice so often and gained enemies at a fairly frequent pace, not that he couldn't easily beset them.

So he made a game of pushing the limits when it came to Kushina, who was far more patient than any other woman, who would have given up and simply slapped Sasuke's arm if it tried to slither around their waist _one more time_. But Kushina, so enveloped in her grief was she, that she barely noticed these little pushes and touches, and when she did, she wasn't very inclined to believe they were anything other than reassuring gestures. If she had perhaps been younger and more firm, with skin that was smooth and translucent, she might have considered that Sasuke was being perverted in his mind as he soothed her. But, being as old as she was, it was impossible to her that he was being anything other than sincere.

Sasuke was almost gleefully ecstatic that he was getting away with this. On the other side of the room, Hinata was mingling idly with sympathetic strangers and vaguely familiar family friends, though it was getting boring and tedious very quickly. Hinata was fine in social situations, and she even occasionally thrived, but her father in law being dead was nothing she wanted to relish in, to be in the spotlight. Death was very different than birth- she had very much enjoyed the baby showers and welcome parties for her children, loving every gift and generic congratulations that came from every attendant, hell, she hadn't even really minded the jealous glares from people in the corners, who saw Hinata's beauty mirrored in her children, who looked nothing like the squishy babies they had themselves pushed out. Hinata didn't appreciate the jealous looks this time, nor the snarky tosses of hair she saw directed her way often, as if they envied her the spotlight, envied her the loss, so monotonous their lives had indeed become.

Hinata sent them unforgiving glares, reminding them that they should have the dignity to mourn the dead, not to envy Hinata the attention it was bringing. Undeterred, the jealous women stared back unabashedly… that was, until something beyond Hinata caught their eye. Thoroughly terrified, they spun on their sensible black heels and very nearly sprinted out of the wake. Their exit was noticed by everyone near them, but when those people turned to see what had scared the ladies, they saw only Hinata, who looked very confused. The people turned back to their conversations and their mourning, bewildered and confounded at what had made the women act so strangely and indecently at a wake.

Hinata, though she was thoroughly satisfied that they had left as a result of her glare, was left unsatisfied. The looks on their faces had been akin to total horror, which was very unlikely a result of Hinata's menacing look of disdain. Soon enough, however, Hinata had her answer, in the form of a man with skin so wrinkled that it was nearly hanging from the outlines of bone. Her grandfather, surprisingly still alive after all these years, had found it appropriate to attend the wake. His appearance, which was indeed very corpse-like, had scared the girls, who (being stupid and making assumptions) had thought it was the Naruto's passed father come back to life to hurt them for being so disrespectful to his beloved daughter-in-law.

Unfortunately for Hinata, this was not so. She watched in despair as the old man limped towards her, his breathing overly loud and his eyes sunken far into his skull. No trace of the handsome, if elderly, man from Hinata's youth lingered. He was not a pretty sight, and the people around Hinata, though already packed tightly together due to the many people in the medium sized house, found the room to retreat from the revolting old man.

"Hinata, sweetheart. I'm so sorry that your husband's father-"Her grandad coughed, pleghmy and serious-sounding, and continued, "-has passed. I am here for you in your time of need." He vilified, opening his arms for a hug nearly as slowly as a tree grows. If he had perhaps been more able to move in a swift manner, Hinata would have been more threatened, but he was so clearly emaciated that Hinata found nothing but disgust and a tiny bit of pity in her heart.

"Yes, er, thank you, grandfather." Hinata replied, though her emotions were replaced with disgust and panic as her grandad leaned in, his lips aiming directly for her lips. She veered subtly to the right, turning her head vehemently, so that his cracked old lips came into contact with her cheek and not her own vibrantly red lips.

She felt a disgusted shiver crawl down her spine, and she quickly stepped away. "Yes, ah… How did you get here?" She was genuinely astounded that a man of his age was even still alive, much less that he had found a way to her house from his nursing home.

"An old dog can't learn new tricks." The old man said in a stuttering and raspy voice, sounding seconds away from death. Hinata felt ashamed for subconsciously praying he would keel over at that moment, but he didn't. He only continued speaking. "But I had plenty… of tricks… up my sleeve."

"So… you got here, how?" Hinata prompted, desperately looking around for a way out of this situation. But no one appeared to aid her.

"That's my little secret." He winked at her, but he was no longer a mysterious man that loved his granddaughter, he was distressing her now.

He was coming alarmingly close to kissing her again- an 'accident', she was sure he would tell her- and thankfully at that moment she spotted Naruto, sulking in an empty corner of the house. It was a miracle, she thought! Hinata was polite to the fault, and would not have left without a reason. But suddenly, the entire reason she was hosting this wake was called back into her mind. "Yes, grandfather, well, I must comfort my husband in his time of need." She said rather sharply, but still with a polite undertone. Her grandfather missed any sharpness entirely, but was delighted when Hinata very haltingly kissed him on the cheek for old time's sake.

Hinata ignored any reaction and swept to her husband's side, clutching him as if he were her salvation… and he was, in a way. Naruto looked at her distressed face, and he hugged her sympathetically. "He was a great man." Naruto said with tears in his eyes and a waver in his voice. Hinata, looking over his shoulder at her grandfather attempting to fondle a little girl, shook her head. "Yes." She said. "Your father was."


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy birthday, Himaaaawariiii-" The guests sang, arranged around the beaming little girl. "Happy birthday to you!" At the climax of the song, Himawari blew as hard as she could, effectively extinguishing the candles and spattering a little bit of spit on the frosting. Not that any of the children or adults noticed- they were too busy either cheering or swigging celebratory champagne (the latter was obviously the adults, who, it would seem, needed alcohol during any kind of party).

Himawari, the precious daughter of Naruto and Hinata, raised her little fists and grinned triumphantly, as though besting the weak candles were the best victory of all time. And, being only three, it _was_ her best victory of all time. Hinata clapped elegantly and grinned, the small child igniting a sense of pride in her. Just at that moment, the doorbell rang. The children groaned, because they knew this meant prolonging the wait for their consumption of dinner and, by default, cake. Already late guests had delayed the party from starting, and now that Hima had finally blown out the candles, yet another person had arrived.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him towards the entryway. "Be right back, honey!" She was determined to greet this new guest in record time so that Himawari could start opening presents and eating her cake, which had been baked and decorated by Hinata herself. Hinata, ever the woman focused on presentation, had made the cake elaborately designed and everything a three year old girl could want for her birthday party. Hinata had seen the impressed look on the children's faces, and the jealous looks of their mothers, and that had made the hours of frenetic frosting worth it.

Hinata adjusted Naruto's shirt, which had been jostled out of place when he stood to greet the newcomer. He looked handsome and bold, like any warrior or husband should, and Hinata felt a tiny twinge of accomplishment at how good he looked. She had wrestled him into nice pants and a smooth shirt for their daughter's party, and it had paid off. He was only _slightly_ uncomfortable, but was handling it extremely well for a man. Men, Hinata knew, didn't like sacrificing comfort for style, and so she was very appreciative that Naruto was at least trying today, either for his wife or his daughter.

Hinata nodded to him, smiled in anticipation with only a hint of annoyance at the guest's lateness, and threw open the door enthusiastically. She deflated like a balloon struck by a pin at the handsomely dressed sight of Sasuke, hair slicked back and dark as an oil spill. He was devastatingly good looking, perhaps as much so as Naruto or more, because he put such miniscule effort into his appearance, knowing the devil was in the details. He smiled down at Hinata for a politely short period, but quickly shifted his attention to Naruto, who had in fact invited him to the party in the first place. "Sorry I'm late, Naru, I know this is important."

Hinata, realizing that this was Naruto's doing, was suddenly livid. No wonder Naruto was so meek and compliant today! He had invited Sasuke, who wasn't on the guest list. When Naruto had asked Hinata about Sasuke's name being omitted, she had had a good explanation- he wasn't one of their friends who had kids, after all, he would be out of place at a children's party, would he not? Naruto had reluctantly agreed, but after the funeral he was now somewhat reliant on Sasuke. The way Sasuke had calmed his mother when Naruto needed time alone was very nice of Sasuke, and Naruto had wanted Sasuke to know that it wasn't unappreciated. And so, behind Hinata's back (he knew she was a very organized party planner, and would notice if an invitation went missing) he had gone for a drink with Sasuke a week after the funeral and verbally invited him. Sasuke was delighted at the invitation, and what it implied- Naruto, here alone, in a bar with only Sasuke? Obviously Hinata wouldn't know. Sasuke liked to give her a nasty little shock every now and then.

So here they were, two weeks after that depressing funeral, with Sasuke standing in the doorway with Hinata's jaw to the floor and Naruto smiling welcomingly. Sasuke quickly ducked to give Hinata a hug and slyly ran his hand over her tight ass, and Hinata stiffened in response. In one smooth gesture, Sasuke handed his neatly wrapped package to Naruto for consideration. Hinata, knowing she couldn't berate Naruto in front of Sasuke, who had a dirty secret on her, she pasted a barely-passable smile on her face and backed up into the shadows, suddenly resolving to keep that man away from her child.

Sasuke had never really been pedophilic per se, but Hinata didn't want to take any chances. "I have to get back to the party to cut the cake." She mumbled urgently, trying to give some sense of importance into the task so that the men would let her leave. They said nothing for a moment, and that was all Hinata needed to retreat.

"Thank you for coming." Naruto said, greeting Sasuke with a proper half hug, shutting the door behind him. "It's been rough lately, really."

"I understand." Sasuke clucked sympathetically, laying a heavy hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I really am sorry for being late, there were some issues I had to deal with." He made his face contort into a mask of something resembling remorse. Naruto shook his head.

"It's completely fine! A few other people were late, and they didn't even have good excuses." He laughed under his breath, shrugging his shoulder. "I'm just glad you could make it! Mother is out in the backyard. I think the kids are going to head out there too once they eat the cake. Hinata thought of it, and it's brilliant- it's so the kids will burn out the extra energy from the cake!"

"Brilliant." Sasuke agreed, knowing how kids were when hopped up on too much sugar. That was one of thousands of reasons he didn't have kids, nor a wife- too hyper, too much maintenance, too much upkeep required of him. He truly wasn't a father or a husband type of guy, and that was what suited him. He didn't feel any loss from the absence of kids or a wife in his life, though sometimes he faked some sadness over it to gain sympathy from a woman. What could he say? He used his shortcomings to his advantage, usually when it came to seducing women.

As the two men entered the dining room, Sasuke caught the truly terrible sight of kids shoveling dinner down their throats at alarming speeds. The energizing food was already taking effect, as evidenced by the little chubby boy with mashed potatoes on his fingers. He was bouncing up and down like he had to go pee, but the quivering was obviously from the sudden intake of calories. His mother, recognizing the symptoms, scooped him up with a little difficulty from the chair and nearly tossed him out the open backdoor, where the warm breeze drifted in. The weather had vastly improved since the funeral, and tolerably warm days were once again upon them.

The boy hit the ground running, the sugar seeming to consume his mind, and he vaulted into the bouncy castle, whooping as if trying to rally his comrades. It worked, and soon the other children were whining at their mothers to "pick up! Pick up!" or simply crying, as some of the babies were old enough to walk but not old enough to script full sentences. Their mothers quickly gave in to their demands and picked them up, placed them on the ground, and went back into the house for a refill of champagne and small party snacks.

Hinata looked sadly at the remains of the prettily arranged dinner, but at least it had been impressive, and at least the kids had complimented her endlessly. And, she reminded herself, she had pictures of every moment! As Himawari finished her second helping of meat (her appetite rivaled Naruto's, for a three year old) she began to cry. Hinata, cutting off the fit before it could manifest further, retrieved her child and went out to the bouncy castle. She assigned one of the parents to watch the children and went back into the house to clean up the carcass of the cake that was strewn all over the table.

Sasuke headed out back and pretended to watch the children, who amusingly collided with each other in mid-air quite often. He sat down on a bench by Kushina, who was swathed in an elegant wrap and seemed to have recovered from her husband's death… at least on the outside. As Sasuke sat down, Kushina glanced up in disdain, expecting one of the half-drunken parents of the toddlers. When she saw Sasuke, she beamed, happy to be in his company again. He was her son in spirit, right after Naruto, and she loved him nearly as much as Naruto as well.

"Hello, Kushina. Lovely day." Sasuke enthused, plopping down next to her on the bench. "Good for a party." He nodded towards the figure of Himawari, in the middle of the bouncy castle's floor, happily being jolted about by her friends. It was almost nauseating to Sasuke, how idyllic the children looked in that stupid rubber inflatable castle, how happy they seemed to be children, innocent and unaware of how life would crush them, but he quickly averted his attention back to Kushina. She was what really mattered here, because Sasuke had a plan.

Kushina blushed slightly in the presence of the handsome young man and nodded, smiling adoringly at her grandchild, who had helped her over the hurdles of grief. If Himawari had not been permitted to play with Kushina, Kushina surely would still be in bed today. But because Naruto's mother had moved into one of the spare bedrooms, Himawari was a frequent visitor, and implored her grandmother to get out of bed so they could play. If that had not happened, Kushina was sure depression would still be the central theme of her life, instead of joy. "She's delightful, isn't she? I wasn't sure how Naruto would act as a father, but he's really risen to the occasion, so to speak, and…"

Sasuke zoned out a little as Kushina spewed more adoration over her tiny granddaughter, but he stopped staring at her best features when he realized she was starting to tear up. "What is it, Kushina?" He asked tenderly, taking her hand very gently.

She shook her head somewhat dejectedly, but seemed to visibly perk up as Sasuke held her hand. "He would be so proud, he loved her so." Sasuke immediately realized she was still talking about her dead husband, and for a moment he was annoyed- _he_ was here, not Naruto's father! But then he realized how profoundly she had been affected by his passing, and he seized the opportunity.

"He was truly the best grandpa." Sasuke intoned solemnly, patting her hand in a consoling manner. "But he's smiling down on her, and on you, Kushina." He kissed her on the cheek, successfully brushing away that stray tear. It was bitter tasting, but Sasuke betrayed no indication of this. "I hope you don't dwell on the negatives so much in the near future." He used a negative tone to imply that it would be detrimental to her health if she did so.

Kushina, realizing he was right, nodded and swept her fingers under her eyes to rid herself of any moisture. She was not immune to Sasuke's charm, and the innocent kiss had made her smile. "You are too bold, Sasuke."

"Perhaps I am." Sasuke nodded as if taking this into consideration. He pretended to think for a moment, though he still held her hand in his quite firmly. "But is it a bad thing, Kushina?"

She shook her head at him. "Well, I wouldn't say that, no-"

"I'm sure some women would say that it is, in fact, an attractive quality?" He grinned sideways, very slyly at her, and squeezed her hand.

She stared at him, blinking very slowly. "Perhaps, yes." She giggled, as if she were a young woman again. She didn't notice this, but Sasuke did, and knew he was on the right track.

"Is it attractive to you?" Sasuke asked, as briskly as if it were a questionnaire he was reading off of to her. She started very slightly, but brushed off any suspicions of his intent. He couldn't be interested in such an old lady, she reasoned.

"Well, I suppose, it could be, but-"

"Oh, I was wondering." He interrupted, as if suddenly struck by a passing thought. "The cherry blossoms will be in bloom very soon, and the festival is a rather romantic thing." He grimaced at her comically, which made her laugh. "Since we are both alone now, especially me-" He winked, and she laughed at his brazen acknowledgement of his lack of girlfriend or wife. "-perhaps you would like to accompany me?"

Kushina, seeing no harm in this, saw this as an opportunity to get out of the house for the first time since her husband's passing. "Of course." She nodded with a slight charmed smile. "That would be delightful."

"Great!" He smiled, now holding her hand in both of his. "It'll be so fun."

Fun, indeed.

Very soon after this conversation, Sasuke excused himself, telling Kushina that he had forgotten, but he needed to talk to Naruto! Kushina gracefully nodded, already feeling younger due to this attention from Sasuke. She smiled in what she hoped was a similarly charming way to him and shrugged, indicating that she was fine with such an abrupt exit. He grinned in response and stood, striding towards the house.

Upon re-entry, Sasuke immediately noticed that the parents had had a little too much to imbibe. Especially Naruto, who was snoring peacefully on the couch.

Really, this was _too_ easy. Sasuke was amazed at how smoothly everything was unfolding before him. He peeked into the kitchen, which had been tidied up significantly since he had taken his leave from the party. He knew that, if Hinata had cleaned up down here, she was most likely upstairs. He snuck away from everyone, though it wasn't too hard, considering that most of them had used this innocent party as an excuse to get pretty tipsy or even drunken.

Hinata should really know better by now, Sasuke thought to himself. He stared at her ass as he thought this, as she was bent down and fixing the sheets of she and Naruto's bed. Her skirt was so short, it was very easy for it to ride up at any movement, exposing her slutty lacy panties. Sasuke wasn't one of those men who appreciated fashion or how women dressed, and if a woman put too much effort into her appearance, Sasuke usually labeled her desperate for a man. But Hinata dressed in a way that suited Sasuke's tastes, much to her dismay.

He came up behind her, his arm slithering around her waist. Delightfully surprised at Naruto's sudden knowledge of how to romance her, she turned with a big naughty smile, which promptly fell at the sight of Sasuke. He suavely closed the door and leaned on it, noting that Hinata was squirming in his grasp. She was obviously aroused, as those panties were so thin that they were plainly soaked. "No, Sasuke, please, not today, it's-"

"But you're ready for it." Sasuke insisted with a pout, his hand dipping into her panties. This elicited a gasp from Hinata, and her body was suddenly both rigid and desperate. She was trying so badly to not be turned on, but Sasuke was too smart for her. He wasn't about to get rid of an opportunity for a nice, sloppy fuck. He pushed her forward, not too roughly but not gently either, and bent her over on the bed. Her boobs, finally freed, spilled out onto the silky comforter. "No bra?" Sasuke asked her, his hands fondling her breasts as he bent over her, his erection pressing against her firm and plump ass.

She responded with a whimper- she wanted him to hurry up and she wanted him to go to hell, at the same time. His finger was just laying alongside her swelling clit, refusing to pleasure her. She bucked her hips slightly, moaning very softly as he wiggled his finger inside of her. She was suddenly released, and she collapsed onto the bed. She swiveled her shoulders and looked over them, but realized that he wasn't abandoning her, but merely freeing his massive erection. It was glorious, rubbing against her barely-clothed butt, and she could barely stand it. Sasuke smiled knowingly and whispered in her ear, "No peeking."

"What?!" Asked the incredulous Hinata.

Sasuke roughly pushed her head into the comforter as he slowly pushed inside of her. Rather than complain, Hinata only had time and enough clarity to bite the comforter before he pushed his erection fully inside of her. She screamed in pleasure, but it was muffled by the party music and the sheets. Sasuke moved his member in and out of her at alarming speed, and Hinata came within minutes. She convulsed and arched her back in blissful agony, her teeth unclamping from the blankets. Sasuke, sensing an orgasmic scream about to be unleashed, put his fingers in her mouth. She bit down as she hit her climax, which excited Sasuke enough to ram into her even harder. Sasuke felt a warmth on his shaft, and as he looked down, he saw the sight of stickiness spilling from Hinata.

He grinned widely as he watched Hinata hit yet another climax after a few more minutes of good fucking. They were like rabbits, he realized, and they were positioned like the most primal of animals. Hinata, as if to confirm this, moaned gutturally again. This was enough for the usually composed Sasuke to hit his stride, and very soon he was groaning loudly as he unloaded his hot cum inside of her.

After nearly thirty minutes, they separately headed down the stairs, Sasuke looking exactly as he had before. Hinata, however, had makeup out of place and her hair messy and her clothing slightly shifted from its usual positions. It was good that Naruto was drunk, because otherwise he would never have missed this. And once the kids were all inside, the cake was finally cut. From the look on Himawari's face, it was a very successful birthday party indeed


	3. Chapter 3

Please read and review

"You like that, slutty girl?" Sasuke growled somewhat endearingly into Hinata's ear. The limp woman, who was currently allowing herself to be fucked like a rag doll atop a mountain of twisted sheets, merely made a defeated noise in response. Her hands clung limply to the comforter, and her eyes began to close. He was wearing her out, but every time she was about to zone out of it, he rammed into her in a new way, making her focus sharpen into painful clarity. He knew how to make her pleasure agonizing, and he knew how to effectively own her with a few simple fucks.

"Did you-" Sasuke gripped Hinata's hair and twisted it, eliciting a sharp noise from Hinata. "-SAY something? I can't hear you." He punctuated every word with a pivot of his hips, pounding as fast as a machine into her slick pussy. She just couldn't help it, Sasuke smirked to himself- she was glistening wet. Even when she set her mind against it, her arousal could not be denied. His svelte tone was contrasted starkly by his aggressive thrusts, which would have made any woman not used to his style of sex cum in mere moments. As it was, Hinata regularly had to fend off her orgasms- if she did it too soon, Sasuke would see it as the ultimate conquest, and she'd never live it down. It was hard enough allowing this type of thing to happen at such a frequent rate- Naruto was out of the house, and as a result, Sasuke had slithered over to make his presence known. Hinata dreaded the days where Naruto had to go away, or he had meetings to attend and things to do… without her. It meant she was left alone in the house, as she couldn't find a reason for spending all day in stores. That would be more attention-grabbing and suspicious than what was actually going on, so sneaky was Sasuke.

"Off." Hinata oomphed, shaking her head in a vain attempt to make Sasuke's fingers slip from her hair. No such luck- Hinata hadn't had time to wash her hair, and so Sasuke was able to wrap his fingers in it much easier and establish a handhold.

"Excuse me? I don't think so." Sasuke tittered in a show of faux disappointment, watching in amusement as Hinata's hands reached upwards to try to pry his hand out of her hair. She rarely ever succeeded in delaying his sexual advances, and she had never yet been able to dissuade him from giving her a good fuck- anytime, any place, no matter if it was a funeral or on the bed Naruto and Hinata shared as husband and wife. Which, actually, was where this latest sexual conquest took place. The silken sheets were strewn about as a result of the struggle between Hinata and Sasuke. As Sasuke railed into her harder, Hinata found her arms dropping in a gesture of defeat and exhaustion. She instinctively bit down hard on a fluffy pillow, her spit sinking into the pillowcase. She couldn't help it- she didn't want to give Sasuke the satisfaction of any kind of erotic noise.

As usual, he hadn't used any kind of protection, and Hinata was trying (unsuccessfully) to dissuade him from reaching his sexual climax. But any protest she gave was a turn on, and if she gave in and fucked him back it would be a turn on. Hinata just couldn't win. It was a constant fear of hers- becoming pregnant with a child that was not Naruto's. Knowing him, he would trust her completely if she said it was his, no matter how striking the resemblance to Sasuke. Still, Hinata didn't want to carry something of _his_ inside of her for _almost a year_. It was bad enough he regularly put his massive cock inside of her and acted as if she was his personal sex toy.

In a way, she was.

"You know, I've got a date with Kushina tonight." Sasuke disclosed to Hinata mercilessly, curious to see how she reacted. He hadn't completely broken her spirit, he knew, but he'd love to get a strong rise out of her as he jammed himself into her. But alas, Hinata was trying to focus on holding off her climax, while simultaneously listening for the door. Naruto wasn't supposed to be back for quite a while, but Hinata was completely unaware of how much time had passed since Sasuke had first pushed her down onto the bed. It felt like forever.

"I said…" He flipped her over, much to Hinata's surprise, so that he could see her face. "I have a date with Kushina." Sasuke grinned, unbearably smug. Hinata glared at him, even as her breasts bounced up and down like attractive, flesh colored balloons. Her ass bounced attractively against the silky sheets. Her mouth was already forming the word 'so'? Before it could escape her mouth, however, Sasuke bent down and kissed her, though this didn't hinder his hips. Hinata was surprised- she thought he was above kissing his conquests. But, if she had to guess, this was yet another more intimate way to embarrass her. He developed new ways of humiliation all the time, as if he was constantly marinating on the subject and wrote down all of his ideas so that he could test them out on her next he saw her.

She squirmed under him, breathing sharply through her nose in an attempt to avoid tasting him. As if he could read her mind, Sasuke forced his tongue into her mouth, licking her lips sensually. This sudden change of tactic had thrown Hinata for a loop, because kisses (in her mind) were associated with love. Sasuke was just being a rotten bastard, per the usual, and Hinata knew that, but the erotic feelings that kissing brought made her climax rise at such an intense speed that Hinata gave in. She lay there as it came, letting Sasuke do all the work, but he liked that part of it too. The feeling of her hot juices sluicing over his cock, which was buried deep inside of her, drove him wild to the point of his own climax.

As he groaned gutturally, back curling and face twisting, his speed rapidly increased. Hinata hadn't thought him capable of going faster- even Sasuke had limits- but she realized that in this heated moment he was actually defying his own barriers of strength and speed. As he unloaded his cum inside of her, Hinata stiffened in alarm, but it couldn't stop what was happening from happening. After a long moment Sasuke collapsed on top of her, and Hinata lay staring at the ceiling. His cum dribbled out of her as he swiftly pulled out- too late, of course.

"Thanks for that." Sasuke said snidely, standing up as if the sex hadn't affected his body at all. Hinata was always sore, and had a hard time walking sometimes. It depended on how mad Sasuke was, generally. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" Sasuke said, ignoring the fact that Hinata was actively ignoring him. "I have a date with your mother-in-law."

And speaking of Hinata's mother in law…

Kushina, at the moment while Sasuke was railing Hinata in her Naruto's bed, was excitedly getting ready for her "date" with Sasuke. Every time she thought of it as a date she blushed. Regardless of age, she was still a woman, and Sasuke was still one of the most (if not THE most) desired single man in the town. She was sure there would be rumors about this, and half of her assumed that Sasuke had invited her out to court controversy. She knew he liked to have people talking about him. In that respect, he was like a peacock, trying to attract as much attention as possible. It didn't matter the reason, as long as his names were on the lips of at least half the town's gossips.

Kushina smiled wistfully. That was just Sasuke's way, and it was amusing to say the least. Any flaw of his was usually turned into a positive by any woman smitten with Sasuke, and Kushina was not immune to Sasuke's charm. For being as old as she was, Kushina was actually still fairly attractive, though not too many men admitted her anymore. Her youth was long gone, and she was a widow, and though Naruto's father had been a good man, he hadn't left her a fortune that any man would try to snatch up. For these reasons, Kushina was mystified that Sasuke would pick _her_ to take on a date.

So, as a token of her appreciation, Kushina had put on makeup- actual makeup, which she never bothered to do anymore- and a sexy little crimson red number. The dress was still fairly modest, but the neckline was lower than anything any woman her age dared to wear. It hugged her curves fairly nicely. She wasn't a Hinata-level knockout, but she was still fairly attractive, especially in a MILF kind of way. Not that Sasuke was too picky.

Kushina fussed with her hair for about an hour before deciding to let it hang mysteriously around her face, both accenting her eyes and hiding the slight drooping of skin around her neck. Age plagued her, but she still looked relatively good for someone her age. She strapped on her high heels, walking across the room several times to make sure she wouldn't break an ankle while dancing with Sasuke. They weren't hooker high, but they were still taller than anyone her age wore.

And they were also slightly risqué. In fact, her whole outfit was a bit too young for her age, but she somehow managed to pull it off. Her ass was still fairly perky and her breasts weren't too saggy yet. From the back, she might even be mistaken for a younger woman. But none of this was running through Kushina's mind as she prepared herself (mentally and physically) for her date. In fact, there was hardly anything in her mind at all. The buried habit in her of getting ready for a date, of getting ready to look good for a man, was slowly resurfacing. She spritzed on some musky perfume, subtly adding a bit between her thighs. It was an afterthought, and Kushina hardly noticed she'd done it at all.

A knock on the door alerted her to the time. Sasuke was early! Luckily, Kushina had anticipated that. He was such a good man that she had known he'd be at least a half hour early. What a charmer, she smiled. Kushina grabbed her clutch and tottered towards the door. She was fairly good at walking in high heels, but her ankles were still as aged as she, and so she nearly snapped an ankle as she nearly ran towards the door. Reminding herself to be reasonable, she took a deep breath and stiffened her spine, her breasts looking perkier as she stood up straight. She reached for the doorknob, slowly turned it, and swung it open nonchalantly. As if Sasuke couldn't tell that she was a bundle of nerves.

After all, she was still a woman.

Sasuke looked extremely dashing. He had changed from his normal outfit into one with sharper lines and richer textures, the clothing of noticeably better quality. It impressed even the most cynical part of Kushina, who had expected him to be dressed up but hardly trying in that Sasuke way of his. It looked as if he had made a conscious effort to look good, and she found herself warmly appreciating that. She complimented him in her head a million times over, but out loud she only said, "You're early, Sasuke."

"I wouldn't want to keep you waiting." Sasuke smiled charmingly.

Kushina beamed, ignoring the fact that what he had said didn't make too much sense in any context. Before she could think of anything clever to say, Sasuke asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"You arrive here early and you expect me to be ready to go?" Kushina quipped playfully, her voice sounding half her age.

"Well, are you?" Sasuke said in reply, knowing full well that the answer would be-

"Of course!" Kushina giggled youthfully, making sure she had her keys before shutting the door softly behind her. To her surprise, Sasuke very suavely reached down and linked her hand in his. The warmth was overwhelming, and it nearly brought tears to her eyes. She hadn't felt this young, this blissful, since her first date with her husband. But, she reminded herself, this was not a _date_ date. It was more of a pity date. That thought deflated Kushina a little, but it wouldn't take Sasuke long to fluff her admiration up.

The event location was a short walk away, and they chattered amicably as they walked. Kushina was already regretting wearing the pin-thin heels, but they made her legs look twenty years younger, and that was a quality that was worth having your feet hurt so much that you wanted them amputated. Sasuke took her fur coat as they reached the building, subtly brushing his hand against her breast. Kushina blushed in response, but Sasuke was so swift in handing her coat to the coat person that she assumed he hadn't noticed, which was somewhat disappointing.

But what had she expected? A romantic night of dancing as the most desirable man in town slowly seduced her?

Ah, if only she knew.

As they were seated at their table, Kushina couldn't help but note that Sasuke had taken her to the most expensive place in town- and he was completely paying for all of it. Sasuke pulled out her chair- how chivalrous, Kushina noted- and as she delicately sat down, she fluttered her hands and picked up the menu. She wanted him to see her as a delicate flower, or something like it, anyway. She scanned the menu quickly, impressed at the breadth of the cuisine. She knew that the restaurant must have been unnecessarily and exorbitantly expensive, because there weren't even _prices_ listed on the menu.

Sasuke started off by ordering Kushina's favorite wine- how had he known? Even Naruto didn't know that, as he didn't drink with his dear old mother- and pouring it for her very suavely, cuffs rolled up to show off his handsome wrists. Kushina's hand fluttered to her chest, and she felt her cheeks heat up a little bit as Sasuke raised his glass to toast her. "To an amazing woman." Sasuke said simply, his voice huskier than usual. The candlelight bounced off his dark eyes, making him all the more attractive.

At least, to Kushina. She gulped down some wine without really focusing on looking delicate, but luckily she managed to throw it back without looking sloppy or spilling wine all over herself. That was a feat, considering her shaking hands. She was usually never this nervous about… well, about anything. Kushina hadn't felt nervous for a very long time- in fact, she couldn't remember when the last time had been.

"You look very beautiful tonight." Sasuke said, right after their plates were set in front of them. Kushina was delighted to find that, unlike many food places, this restaurant was expensive but generous with their fancy cuisine. Before Kushina responded, she put a bit of meat in her mouth- it nearly melted, and she heard herself sigh in contentment.

"Thank you, Sasuke. Should I give you a compliment in return?" Kushina asked after she had thoroughly swallowed the meat and ran her tongue over her teeth to check for stray strands of food.

"Only if I deserve one." Sasuke shrugged, spreading his arms wide, fork and knife in hand as he smiled devilishly. He knew he deserved a compliment, and Kushina knew he knew. He was one of those men who knew how devastatingly handsome he was, and he embraced it. Usually those men were pretentious to Kushina, but Sasuke had a certain charm. She cut into her meat and chewed thoughtfully, the meat once again so soft that it felt like it was melting on her tongue.

"You look… presentable." She teased Sasuke, who pretended to be offended by letting his knife fall to his plate with a quiet clatter. It was a choreographed little dance they were doing, as Sasuke had let it fall so that it wouldn't be obnoxiously loud. His face was the perfect amount of offended and hurt. Kushina laughed and waved him off with her free hand, sipping her wine with the other. She swallowed and continued. "Oh, you know you look like the best dressed man in here, so don't fish, it's unbecoming." She suggested, delighted with this flirty conversation.

"I didn't know that." Sasuke insisted, enjoying himself as well. "But thank you for your opinion. I'll take it as a fact." He watched as Kushina blushed and instinctively knew that she was falling deeper into his web with every bite of dinner and every bat of her mascara-accented eyelashes. After dinner was consumed, Sasuke ordered more wine and pulled the protesting Kushina onto the dance floor. Her legs looked good enough to eat, but her feet were killing her. Still, she pasted on a winning smile and swung her hips in time to the music, especially when Sasuke's arm snaked around her middle.

He was an exceptionally good dancer, Kushina noted. It wasn't like dancing with Naruto at his wedding. She loved her son, but he wasn't good at everything he tried. Sasuke, on the other hand, swung her and dipped her with all the flair of a professional seduction artist. She felt dizzy quite a few times, and finally she was forced to lead Sasuke off the floor. Sasuke understood immediately and escorted her back down the dark road to Naruto's house. They paused at the door, exactly as if they were on a first date.

In a sense, they were.

"Goodnight, Kushina." Sasuke leaned down with bated breath, letting his sweet scent reach her. Sure enough, she stood on tiptoe and gently pressed her lips to his. Seizing the moment, Sasuke's hand cupped the back of her neck and his tongue slid across her bottom lip. Kushina, surprised, seemed to whimper and crumple into his arms. Before she could let herself get too carried away, Sasuke pulled away with a smile.

Without another word, he bounded back down the path and into the night, leaving Kushina to touch her lips in woozy wonder.


	4. Chapter 4

Laughter resonated through the grand hall, but for every giggle there was two sideways glances at the woman of honor. Kushina, dressed in her birthday finest, was perched on a chair with Sasuke standing by her side. For 53 years old, she looked exceptionally well groomed- nothing like the gray haired ladies that, as soon as they turned 50, were handed over to nursing homes by relieved families who no longer had to deal with them. Though Kushina was arguably beautiful, there were many ill-fated looks aimed her way, or, more specifically, at the pair of them. Sasuke and Kushina had made their relationship public knowledge- it was pretty hard for people to ignore their appearances over the last month together- and were not shy about acknowledging it. Though this boldness made some people respect their relationship and stay away from it despite disagreeing with the two, it made most people cringe. The age difference was staggering- Naruto was close to Sasuke's age- and her husband had been in the ground not even close to half a year yet. People were quick to label her, and though they were a tiny bit more forgiving to Sasuke ("He doesn't know any better" some would titter sympathetically, "she's taking advantage of the poor man") they berated him as well.

Kushina seemed to be blissfully deaf to criticism so far. Due to the special occasion, she was clad in something a bit sexier than her normal clothing, but it wasn't too out there for her age. Certainly not outlandish enough for gossiping groups to call her 'cougar' or 'desperate', though admittedly some tossed those adjectives around for lack of better ones. They just couldn't figure out why Sasuke would waste time with Kushina, because though she was not hideous or a public pariah, she certainly wasn't his age and she certainly wasn't worthy of him, or so thought the jealous younger women who had lusted after Sasuke for years now. Visions of bearing his child (some of the girls had extensive imaginations) suddenly vanished, popped like a bubble.

"Minato _just_ died, like seriously." One such blond griped, tipping back her glass and allowing a generous amount of alcohol into her system. She hadn't known Minato, and though she had been in Sasuke's class he had never really paid her attention. After her recent surgery, he had noticed her a bit more (the enhanced breasts were kind of hard not to notice) but just when she had been making progress he had suddenly gotten together with this old widow. "It makes no sense." She whined, voicing her wandering, vague thoughts.

"She must be, like, a dead fish in bed." Her friend agreed sympathetically, trying to recall if old women could even get wet at all. "How old is she? Can she even, like… have _sex?_ " She made a gesture, as if to illustrate her question. She tossed her head to emphasize this point, and the first shrugged in a lost sort of way, feeling as though her heart was broken. Sasuke could have her, but instead he had chosen an old woman freshly widowed. It didn't make sense!

In a similar way, groups of people had conversations such as this one all around the extravagant hall, feeding on the controversy surrounding the new union of Kushina and Sasuke. There was plenty of fodder for it, too, especially the age difference and the timing.

Hinata sighed, the napkin crushed in her hands as she fiddled with it to take her attention away from this party. As daughter in law of Kushina, she was required to attend, but Naruto couldn't be here due to work. Hopefully he would find the time to pop in later, but Hinata was alone until then. Where Naruto failed at tact he made up for in presence, and usually if she could stick with him she would be safe from gossip or Sasuke. But for now, she was subject to this party. She overheard gossip quite often, and wondered how Kushina couldn't hear it. But Kushina seemed radiantly happy, blissful, and a bit too much so for Hinata's liking. It was odd, that so soon after her other half's death, she had found another man. Hinata stopped herself from thinking this way, as she realized that the people fueling the gossip sounded exactly like her thoughts.

Oddly like the wake, a line of people was shuffling around, waiting to congratulate Kushina on reaching such an age. "Wow, 53!" A random well-wisher almost shouted, profuse and honest in his congratulations… mostly due to how visible Kushina's breasts were under her dress. Lewdly, the man hugged Kushina, but he wasn't brave enough to cop a feel. Delighted by this act of affection and convinced he was an old gay man, Kushina grinned and struck up a conversation with him, clueless as to why the man had come over to the table in the first place.

Hinata felt a hand on her arm and turned to address the person. She made a face when she saw the owner of said hand- Sasuke- and the three men who had arranged themselves in a semi circle around him, as if he were their leader. Sasuke grinned at her like a smug cat that had caught a mouse. He knew she couldn't say a damn thing, and better yet, she could perform well without tattling. That was why he was handing her off to these guys. "Hinata, have you met my friends from the Cloud village?"

Sasuke rattled off their names with accuracy, but Hinata stared at Sasuke's hand, which rested on her while he talked. Aware of this but refusing to acknowledge it, Sasuke stopped talking when he noticed her glare. This sudden silence got Hinata's attention, and she looked up at the men (who had moved a bit closer, like animals closing in on their prey) and stiffly nodded, then looked again at Sasuke's hand on her smooth forearm. She disliked his touch almost as much as his presence, though not nearly as much as she hated him for making her so sexually attracted to someone she loathed. As soon as the image of the three men set in, though, her neck snapped up and her eyes widened in alarm. The men from the Cloud Village were all tall black men who looked as though they were heavily hung. All were dressed fairly nicely- nice enough to look as though they fit in at a party in a hall such as this.

They were all three eyeing her appreciatively, obviously noting the short red dress she wore. It kept riding up onto her hips when she walked, and this such reason was why she had been sitting down for the entire length of the birthday party thus far. She had strappy golden heels on, the heel itself so thin that it looked like a pin. They weren't classy, per se, but they were nicer than the usual hooker-type heels she usually wore. She had made an effort for Kushina, or, more specifically, she had made an effort to fly under Sasuke's radar. If Kushina ever found out about Sasuke and Hinata's little "arrangement", she would be heartbroken and mad as hell- never a good combination for a woman in love. 'Hell hath no fury like Kushina scorned' Hinata thought bitterly. She shifted onto the balls of her feet to take the pressure off her heels, feeling as though the strappy golden things might snap and send her sprawled to the ground. How funny that would look, she thought angrily, her matching red lace panties (which were, as per usual, completely see-through) on display for all to see. As it was, she had to keep tugging the damn skirt down, but it was hard to do, since the style was a bodycon- which meant that it was suctioned to her skin like a wetsuit, though much nicer than that, admittedly.

Sasuke raised a hand, capturing Hinata's attention once more, and waved off the men. They obeyed, obviously sensing something important coming, and retreated to a corner. They murmured to themselves, their desire lewdly obvious.

Sasuke casually glanced over his shoulder to make sure Kushina was otherwise occupied. She was getting swarmed by well wishers or people with fake congratulations, and they were luckily so loud that she would never hear what Sasuke had to say. Such good luck that Naruto was occupied at work… and such a good thing that Sasuke had contacts nearly everywhere to delay him there as well. A morally wrong man, maybe, but Sasuke was not stupid.

He turned back to Hinata with a faint smile on his lips. "No fucking them."

"Excuse me?" Hinata pulled away from him with a jerky motion, nearly falling off her chair. Sasuke reached out and righted her, though he quickly pulled his hand away to avoid suspicion and a fit thrown by the livid Hinata. Sasuke sighed- why couldn't she be a meek little thing, just for once? Then again, he mused, perhaps they wouldn't be so eager if she were as silent but well endowed as a blow up doll. Men liked feisty women with large assets, so perhaps Hinata's temper was a blessing to Sasuke on this day.

"You heard me, Hinata." He said, so velvety and low that his voice could be mistaken for song. "It's not complicated, and I know you understand. I don't want you kissing them, I don't want them fucking you. Blowjobs and little hand favors, fine, sure, all good. But you're not allowed to have sex with them, got it?"

As if she _wanted_ to do this, Hinata fumed! The way he made it sound, he was doing her a favor, or he was her father laying down the law on what she could or couldn't do. His tone reminded her of someone in charge, someone who made the rules and carried them out, no matter how twisted they happened to be. Hinata shook her head in mute anger, unable to believe what she was hearing. So Sasuke thought he could just hand her off to other men now? What did he think Hinata was, a whore?

Ignoring her obvious indignation, Sasuke made hand gestures, as if he were having a casual conversation. "Get that pissed off look off of your face, Hinata, people will get suspicious." She could be so unreasonable sometimes, really. "Look, flirt with them. Get them bothered, yeah? Tease them. Dance with them. And give them the…" He paused, looking for the right word, and Hinata used this silence to try to contort her face back to a normal expression. "…relief they need." Sasuke winked subtly at her, as if they were comrades. When Hinata opened her mouth to protest, Sasuke's smile remained pasted on his face, but his eyes darkened with a gritty kind of humor. "You don't have a choice."

And it was then that Hinata realized how right Sasuke was. He would lord this over her forever, she realized miserably, and she had no way out of it. If she ever refused him or any of his perverted 'friends from Cloud Village', he would inevitably tell Naruto, or perhaps the whole town collectively, of their affair, even if it was Sasuke at fault. Sasuke had a way with words, a way of getting people to believe him, and Hinata was deathly terrified of it. She knew he could make her life hell, in a way that would be worse than it already was. Their relationship at the moment was complicated and awful, not anything a relationship should be, but Hinata could see no way out of it.

With a final glare Hinata stood, her eyes shooting beams of pure hatred at Sasuke's softly smiling face. Then, turning at an abrupt 180 degrees of emotion, Hinata's frown became a fake smile. She turned on her heel and sauntered over to the men as if nothing were bothering her, when it fact she felt as though lead was weighing down her entire body. She gulped before talking, the anticipatory looks on the mens' faces making her gag. No one would have guessed that from her facial expression, however. She giggled at their obvious gawking, shaking her head as she would to jokingly reprimand three little boys. They were all masculine in the traditional sense, with muscles and bravado. Not her type, but it wasn't as if she could ever choose any of this. Another deep breath and she was ready to step into the skin of a vixen. She forced out her voice much higher than usual, choosing to take on a classic sexy rasp of a whine. The less they knew of her true self, the easier she could wash this out of her hair.

"Cloud Village, hmmm? So why are you here, did you run out of women?" She teased them all, pausing for a moment with her eyes on each one of them, running her eyes suggestively up and down each, as if to insinuate that the women of their town couldn't keep up with them. Her eyes lingered particularly long on the bulges in their pants, which were all fairly impressive and daunting. The men laughed appreciatively and much too loudly, making Hinata internally cringe- surely she wasn't that funny? Hopefully the music would drown them out. But then she realized that they were mostly staring at her breasts, her ass, and she realized that this could be an entirely physical encounter if she deemed it one. It could happen, no one would know, they certainly wouldn't tell (God only knew what kind of arrangement Sasuke had made) and she could write it off as a bad dream!

Grasping this metaphorical life raft, Hinata took a deep and cleansing breath, then reached out and swatted the largest man's arm playfully, setting off a chain reaction. Suddenly they were given permission to tease her, to touch her- as a raucous song came on, they competed for her arm but eventually decided to dance around her, groins pointed lasciviously at her ass. They copped a feel as often as they could, which was not often, since Hinata was skilled at the art of teasing and dancing away. Her heels felt as though they would not support her, but they held up loyally as she frantically played a game of one mouse versus three very eager cats.

She wasn't enjoying it, but she was very good at it. It felt very similar, she imagined, to someone who gets stuck in a career they despise but one which they are outrageously good at. This type of blatant teasing frustrated the men, but that only made their bulges harden or grow- Sasuke had been right to assume that most men liked a sassy, buxom type woman. Hard to get was a challenge- it was saying 'I bet you can't get me'. And they liked that challenge, because her first teasing assumption had been correct- they had indeed fucked nearly every woman of age (who was reasonably attractive or good in bed) in their hometown.

The largest one managed to grind against Hinata, his erection rubbing her ass through the short skirt, and one of them had his chest to hers, while another kept dancing dangerously close so that her hand very nearly touched his throbbing bulge. Subtle they were not, and at first Hinata thought they would be found out for sure, but luckily the attention was mostly on Kushina, who had crowds of people wishing her well. Very quickly Hinata found herself backed into a corner by the men, but the advantage to this was the privacy it brought. She rapidly turned from coy girl to hungry woman, just in the way she flashed her eyes at them and fluttered her lashes. "How many women have you slept with, big boy?" She asked one of them, but before he could answer, the largest came back with a quip.

"Not nearly as many as I have, Hinata." He winked at her and thrust his hips slightly to indicate the size of his erection. Hinata frowned for a split second- they knew her name?- but wrote this off. Sasuke very possibly didn't tell them anything- being the wife of such a figure as Naruto meant that Hinata could possibly be known by these men already. She hoped that was the case- she didn't need another bone to pick with Sasuke, the bastard.

Before they could notice her slip, she danced closer and bounced so that her breasts would jiggle attractively against his chest. "How many?" She breathed.

He blinked, mesmerized. "Too many to count."

After a little while of this cat and mouse dance, however, the three men seemed to tire of it… or at least desire a new destination. The large one, who she assumed was the impromptu leader of the bunch, grabbed her hand in a way that meant business and halfway dragged her to the bathroom in an apish sort of way. Some women would have found this sexy, but Hinata felt heavy dread at what was to come. Sasuke's awful voice replayed in her head, like an audio tape she couldn't turn off. 'Relieve them…. But no fucking… you have no choice….'

The destination turned out to be the men's bathroom, which had one lone older man occupant. He swiftly exited, however, at the arrival of the three men and one woman, though they were able to hide Hinata behind their bulky frames extremely well. The bathroom was nice, at least, and lavishly decorated, but Hinata had a feeling that that wasn't going to be of help. The old man left, half blind and blissfully unaware of Hinata's presence.

"I'm going first." Grunted the large, gorilla like man, impatiently unbuckling his pants. Hinata, thinking fast, wanted to delay this, if she couldn't at least stop it from happening. It wasn't helpful in the long run, but she wasn't thinking logically.

"You don't want me to seduce you? You want this to be a one and done trick?" Hinata pouted, which gave the man cause to pause for a moment and glance at his buddies. They shrugged, a little confused but no less turned on. "I'm not just any woman." She said, a little annoyed at their eagerness to get it done. They nodded, smiles on their faces- surely if she wasn't just _any_ woman, she could do it better than the rest?

Though she still hated this with every fiber of her being, Hinata knew she would have to get it over with. To do that, she had to set the ball in motion. With slow steps, which the men took for a gesture of torturing them but was actually her own body resisting what she had to do, she backed against the wall and tugged at the man's belt loop, taking him with her. She finished unbuckling his belt, feeling degraded, and slipped down into a sexy legs-spread position, which proudly displayed her damp transparent lace panties. The man groaned softly in surprise, and his friends inched closer eagerly. She took a deep breath and grabbed his huge member through his underwear, eliciting a grunt from him. "You like that?" She breathed roughly, the words seeming to be stuck in her throat, as she slipped her manicured hand inside. She jacked him off without precision and without skill involved, trying to keep the process quick and removed from herself, but he was fucking loving it none the less.

She took advantage of the element of surprise and suddenly pushed herself away from him. Her stomach was heavy, and she didn't like touching him at all. Already he was moist with pre-cum, already he was ready for her. As the men protested and started towards her, especially the one with his erection hanging out lazily, she shook her finger at them teasingly. They stopped, and she took this advantage to slip her dress down to her waist. Her bra wasn't practical- it was a net of red strings, awfully erotic and lingerie like. At the sight of her nipples (hard, though she disliked the fact) the man whom she had started on decided that he didn't want to wait any longer. Teasing wasn't his thing anymore, not when he had had a taste. He thrust his hips into her hand and quickly ripped off his boxers, letting them and his pants fall to his shoes. The other two men hurriedly unbuckled their belts as well and undid their zippers, moving to flank their leader as he forced his huge dick into Hinata's rosebud mouth.

She tried to breath but choked as the man forced himself deep into Hinata's throat. The other two men grabbed at her hands and eagerly guided one each to their own erections. They took turns moaning and shifting under her hand (or in the leader's case, moving around in her throat) until they didn't want to be neglected any longer. The two men physically pulled the largest man back, which sucked his member out of Hinata's mouth with an audible popping noise. Her suction broken but her ability to breathe normally restored, she savored the air for those two seconds before the other two men were thrusting their own members, large and impressive, at her mouth, vying for dominance. The leader sank down into a near crouch and dangled his erection, still slick from her throat, into her flailing hands. At this point her spine was rigidly straight against the wall as two cocks were pushed forcibly into her mouth.

Grabbing blindly, she tugged at the largest man's member as if to regain her balance, but he only gave a rough groan of approval in reply. "Faster." He grunted, and it didn't sound remotely like a request. It was an order. So, with tearing eyes, she used both hands to squeeze him as she moved up and down. The hardest part was the two men taking turns being in her mouth, as they had figured out that both being pleasured at the same time didn't do as much for their pleasure. So Hinata was constantly shifting between the men, in an ever quickening game, as they each got hot and bothered and were shoved aside by the other for their turn. In rapid succession, she made them cum. First was one of the lackeys, and he spurted all over her outfit as she manhandled him with her delicate hands.

He wiped himself off, oddly business like, and began zipping his pants while the other two finished. He looked down at Hinata, who was occupied by one member in her mouth and the other in her hands, with a satisfied leer. She felt awful about herself in that moment, but was otherwise distracted by two men and their impending pleasure. The largest man exploded seconds after the other, all over Hinata's face and hair. She coughed at the surge of cum as the two final men stopped their torment and casually fixed their clothing, joining the other. Without another word, they all walked out.

They were just in time to hear Sasuke, standing before a magnificent cake that was in the process of being cut by Kushina's aging hands, ask everyone to please quiet down for his announcement. Then, he promptly turned to Kushina and dropped to one knee, eliciting a gasp from the audience, and from her own son, who had just walked in. Naruto stopped where he was and gaped. Sasuke, in a smooth tone and with melting eyes, asked, "Kushina, will you marry me?"

Her eyes already full of happy tears, she nodded vigorously before he had even finished the sentence. Naruto stood stunned as his mother erupted into sobbing fits, obviously over the moon. He had no idea that his wife was currently in the men's bathroom, her slutty outfit in disarray and stained with cum, the white stuff drying in her hair as she focused on getting her breathing back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

Kushina had spared no expense for her dream wedding. She had once thought that her previous wedding, so many decades ago, had been her one true wedding, but her nuptials to Sasuke had proven her so deliciously wrong. No favor was too expensive or song too raucous- every citizen of the town either pitied her, felt neutral towards the nuptials, or felt so strongly disgusted that they just stayed away- and more people than expected had showed up. A party was a party!

In her wedding best, Kushina sat daintily in the kitchen of Naruto and Hinata's home. Hinata, practically forced to be a bridesmaid, was draped in a sickly sweet lavender fabric. Hinata's children were upstairs and tucked into their beds, long asleep even before their parents left for the wedding. Kushina had been adamant that her grandchildren attend her wedding, but Hinata had been even more ferocious in her fight. Citing their early bedtimes, Hinata had insisted that it would be detrimental for the grandchildren's health, and though the wedding wasn't too late in nature, Hinata had been accurate in predicting that the wedding would get wildly out of hand and last throughout the night. Kushina had seen the logic and, though Sasuke would have liked the little brats at the wedding, she had tactfully left them out. Kushina knew how to pick her battles, and the one battle that Hinata could not win was the palest pink theme color that Kushina had wanted for her wedding.

Hinata hated the color on her, but it was Kushina's day to shine, and as such she was stuck in this dress. Naruto got a normal tuxedo, as did Sasuke, but Hinata was not so lucky. As they trooped into the kitchen, almost in single file, Hinata collapsed into a chair in exhaustion. Naruto laid a hand on her shoulder, as if to say that he too was tired beyond belief. Hinata wasn't quite sure how Naruto felt about the unholy union of his own mother and his childhood friend, but he was taking it fairly well. His outlook, she guessed, was that if it made his mother happy, it didn't matter how truly twisted the relationship was.

Kushina's luscious dress poofed around her as she sat down, and Sasuke rushed to aid her. What a gentleman, Hinata thought sarcastically. Sasuke offered his new bride his arm, smiling down at her adoringly. Hinata shifted, uncomfortable. He had never looked at Hinata that way… not that she wanted him to. But it was still unsettling to think that Sasuke's affection for Kushina was genuine, as Hinata had ultimately decided that it wasn't. She was forced to look away. Sasuke noticed this out of the corner of his eye.

"I suppose I'm your stepfather now, son." Sasuke quipped to Naruto, grinning winningly at him. Hinata shifted uncomfortably, but Sasuke ignored this as he looked at her with yet another smirk. "And I'm your… father in law?" He questioned- family trees had always been complicated around here. He shrugged it off, grinning at his bride, who looked absolutely lovely in her newly married attire. "You know, I was thinking… if you want to stay close to your grandchildren, love…" Hinata knew what was coming, or at least, she had this block of dread in her stomach that gave her a good idea of what he'd say. She shut her eyes, hoping against hope that he wouldn't say what she thought he would.

"…I could move in here, instead of you moving in with me." Sasuke finished, raising his eyebrows empathetically. "I wouldn't want you to have to move all the way across town, after all, just to see your son and their children." He was playing to Kushina, obviously, Hinata griped in her head. He was obviously trying to appear to be the thoughtful and considerate husband, when she knew that, really, he wasn't. But Kushina had no idea, and her eyes shined as if she had been hoping he would say that very thing.

"Oh, that would be great!" Kushina enthused, turning wildly to Naruto with such hope in her eyes that Naruto only smiled and nodded. He couldn't say no to his elderly mother, not when she was so happy… this was her day, after all. Hinata, meanwhile, had a polite smile pasted to her face and a lividly hot anger inside of her. She wanted to berate her husband, but now was neither the time nor place. Actually, she realized, she might not ever be able to properly discuss this with him, now that Sasuke was part of the family. She hated saying those words- part of the family- but it was true, in the law's eyes.

Hinata found that she wanted to crush Kushina's joy and Sasuke's smirk, but the only acceptable thing to say was, "Naruto, I'm so tired… can we go to bed?" She pouted a tiny bit at her husband, and Naruto turned from the new couple to his diligent wife. He nodded, taking her hand gently and leading her up. With a sick jolt, Hinata looked back and realized that Sasuke, and by extension Kushina, were following them to the hall that led to the bedrooms. Hinata hurriedly turned around before Sasuke could give her a triumphant smirk, but she felt it burn into her back.

She actually cut in front of Naruto to enter their bedroom, wanting to be rid of Sasuke as soon as possible. Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise but didn't react much more than that, as he chalked it up to her exhausted state. Poor thing, he reasoned, had had to stand through the extensive ceremony. He ignored the fact that she was on her feet all day taking care of his children. Hinata sighed and began to get changed for bed.

Next door, a very different scene was beginning to play out. Kushina, giddy from the champagne-and-kissed filled evening, was giggling as Sasuke nibbled on her neck. They were being playful- this was just a glimpse of foreplay, really- but it felt wonderful to the sexually-starved Kushina, who hadn't really enjoyed sexual pleasure in quite a long while. She relished in this, as she had throughout the wedding, in the knowledge that Sasuke could have any young hot thing he desired. He had chosen, however, not a platinum blond with a fresh dye job and pair of breasts, but Kushina herself. She felt extremely lucky, to put it mildly and frankly.

She mewled playfully, batting Sasuke's hand away as he grabbed her ass, which was surprisingly plump for her age. Sasuke smiled indulgently, smacking her ass once more before half dragging her to the bed. Kushina dug her heels in, a worried look flitting across her face. She opened her mouth hesitantly to tell him, but Sasuke shook his head with an understanding smile. "I understand, love… it's been a while, right?" Kushina blushed feverishly but nodded, not making eye contact. They had waited to do the good stuff until marriage, like everyone should. Sasuke kissed Kushina's forehead tenderly, with such a beautiful hum in his throat that Kushina almost felt like crying. It was moments like these that made her believe that everything awful that came with this relationship- the whispers, the nasty looks from other people- was all worth it. Because in the end, for one reason or another, Sasuke loved her.

And Kushina was content enough with that. His authenticity was so hard to deny that she was happy in her choices, even if they were debated by many. Why, just that night, at her wedding, a drunken woman had scolded her for being so out of line. Luckily, Sasuke had diverted the woman with tact and a strong hand. And though it had been a stain on her mind, she had been able to cast it aside in light of her beautiful life.

"So beautiful." Sasuke murmured, breaking into Kushina's thoughts. It were as if he knew exactly what she was thinking, Kushina reflected, and had purposefully needed to remind her of her worth. In actuality, Sasuke was just trying to bring her attention back to where it rightfully belonged… their wild night ahead. He knew she was older, and therefore might have a decreased libido, but from the way she acted around him (like a precocious, giggly teenage girl) he knew she could handle it. He was about ready to start now, or at least dive into some foreplay, because his goal was to get Kushina loud enough for Naruto or Hinata- either or- to hear. Sasuke was devious, and had planned to keep the couple next door up into the early morning hours. Kushina, of course, had no idea of any plan, and was only eager to have Sasuke all to herself… at _last_.

"Shhh." Kushina hushed him, not meaning the gesture at all. Sasuke picked up on this easily- the way she pressed her own fingers to his lips was not convincing- and tackled her gently onto the bed before she had the chance to unzip her dress at all. He wanted this to be slow, building, and the climax lengthy and worthwhile. He rarely took the time with anyone at all to do such things, but Kushina was not a quickie from a married woman. She was _his_ married woman now.

And for some strange reason, that meant more to him than any of the girls he'd conquered in the past, no matter how pretty or difficult they had been to obtain. Seeing Kushina glow with a happiness he'd never before witnessed was stunning, and knowing that he had put that glow there in the first place made him happier than he had perhaps ever been. It were as if his ideal woman had been handed to him on a plate. Okay, maybe not that far, but he'd loved her enough to marry her, hadn't he? While there was plenty of room for manipulating Naruto and Hinata- his new stepson and daughter-in-law, officially- he had initially liked the idea of dating Kushina because she had an appeal that was unique.

"I can't compliment my new wife?" He asked, smiling as he saw the beaming grin that his words inspired on Kushina's face. Obviously, she was still a bit stunned that her life was what it was. "It's hard to believe, that you're mine." He said, mirroring her own thoughts effectively. It only reinforced Kushina's idea that he could practically read her mind. She purred as he stroked her face and giggled a tiny bit as she felt his erection pressing against the satin of her dress that covered her stomach. His pants were tight enough as it were- that was the fashion of dress pants these days- but the bulge certainly wasn't helping.

"Calm yourself." She teased him exuberantly, relishing the attention he was paying her. It seemed as though she was the center of his universe, and she was completely okay with that. In her wedding dress and with makeup and hair done by professionals, she knew she looked stunning, perhaps even better than her daughter in law Hinata… of course, she'd never say anything aloud about it. But the point was that tonight she was radiant, and she reveled in it almost as much as Sasuke's attention.

Kushina smiled up at him- Sasuke had climbed on top of her to cuddle. He had a look of concern for a moment as he bit his lip- always a turn on for Kushina, who loved it when he did that. "Are you tired? We can always just go to sl-"

She silenced him with an indulgent kiss, as though she were humoring him. His tongue lazily traced the outline of her lips, and Kushina felt her arousal grow. Sasuke was so thoughtful, Kushina thought affectionately. That reminded her. She gently pushed him away, and though he had a look of concern at the sudden stop of kissing she quickly silenced his fears. "I just wanted to say thank you for… for being so thoughtful. Moving here is a huge thing, I know. I know you don't have grandchildren but you still understand why I need to be close to them, and that's… it means so much to me." Sasuke listened patiently, though he was surprised that she had halted their foreplay to tell him this. He had known she would appreciate it, but still.

"Shhh. I love you, and I know how much your family means to you." Sasuke reassured her gently, stroking her cheek devotedly. "I never had a family. Not a good one, anyway. But you're my family now."

Kushina nodded tearfully, smiling a small smile at her husband. It was such a tender moment that it nearly blindsided Kushina when Sasuke kissed her passionately after a few seconds. She welcomed it, however, because despite the long day and the emotions swirling around in her head she was still a horny woman and this delicious man was her husband. She kissed him feverishly, her breath rough and raspy. This only made Sasuke's erection strain tighter against his pants, and he groaned against her sweet lips.

"Help…" Sasuke whispered sexily into Kushina's ear, his bulge pressing against her thigh in an erotic manner. "Please." He begged his wife, in such a desperate and pleading voice that she immediately allowed her hand to slip into his pants. She almost immediately pulled it out. Once she had made contact with the throbbing member and attempted to wrap her hand around it, she realized she couldn't. In shock she withdrew her hand, and Sasuke immediately assessed her face for problems. His questioning eyes latched onto hers and she blushed from the neck up.

"You're just… so… so…"

"Is it too much? I'm sorry, I said we didn't have to do this tonight…" Sasuke reassured her, now worried that (for some reason) she had changed her mind about the crazy wedding night sex or that he had intimidated her in a way he hadn't anticipated.

"No, you're… just… huge." Kushina stammered, and to her bewilderment Sasuke grinned devilishly, his worries now put to rest.

"But love, you haven't even seen it yet." He insisted with a smirk, his stance that of a predator. He kissed her hotly, and her body automatically responded by curving into his. She could still feel the hugeness of him pressing against her stomach and, though she still felt a sense of dread at how large he was, she was also eagerly anticipating how he might feel inside of her, stretching her out to a point of bliss.

Kuhsina caught herself thinking that and blushed perhaps even redder. Sasuke chuckled at the coloring and kissed her from her forehead to her chin, his lips sliding down her skin. They only occasionally caught on a few wrinkles, but it was nothing that could deter Sasuke from what he was doing. He nipped at her neck affectionately, and she made a mewling noise of approval in reply. Every time he gave her attention like this, it made her feel luxurious in a way no fur coat or expensive makeup could. He made her feel desirable, and in his arms she felt so beautiful that she felt she could never repay him for this boost in confidence.

Sasuke continued his journey down to her breasts, and he kissed the thin satin area in between her breasts. "No bra?" He had already noticed this during the ceremony and suspected Kushina had done it just for his pleasure, but he wasn't sure. The little chuckle, embarrassed and admitting, made him think that he had been right. He laughed lightly, stroking her spine as he licked her nipples through the fabric. "So naughty, love." He growled, biting her nipple gently. He watched it spring from soft to erect and then did the same to the other. For some reason, the way her nipples pressed urgently against the creamy silk was perhaps the best sight he'd ever seen. Then again, he had yet to see her naked… but all in due time.

He felt his cock swell once more at the thought, but he tried to calm himself so he could continue pleasuring her. She was squirming now, tugging her fingers through his hair in bliss. "Mmph." She sighed in pleasure as Sasuke bit down a bit harder on her left nipple. He grinned at her noises and then suckled on her neck while teasing her nipples with his fingers. She made louder noises, but it was only the beginning for them. Sasuke would have her screaming by the early hours of the morning, and either Naruto or Hinata- maybe both, if he were truly lucky- would hear the blissful screams of Kushina. What a reward.

His wife's body undulated as she spread her legs, obviously eager. He teased her slowly and without remorse, pressing his throbbing erection (still concealed by his pants) against her moist panties. The skirt was thankfully unlined, but still they swam in a sea of satin as he pulled up the skirt. It must have been a very erotic sight, but neither was thinking of that. They were only thinking about pleasure, pure and simple.

He kissed her inner thighs, twisting her garter around in his manly hand. He bit the lace on top of the stockings, his tongue playing on her skin like fingers on a piano. "Beautiful." He murmured, his tongue flicking across the top of her panties. She tittered, sighing in ecstasy.

"Mmmph. Please." Kushina urged. Sasuke, ever happy to oblige, took the top of her panties in his teeth and dragged them down painfully slowly. His tongue caressed her puffy lips and finally slipped in between to suck on her clit. She grabbed his hair and yanked lightly, arching her back in approval. He heard her utter a cuss word and grinned even as he tasted her, because he knew she wasn't one to use curse words.

He knew he was good, but it was another thing to make his matronly bride cuss. It delighted him to no end.

Still, he withdrew from this, no matter how good she tasted, and kissed her with her juices still on his lips. Some would find it gross, perhaps, but Kushina blushed and pressed her tongue against his. Despite her age, it wasn't as wrinkly and worm like as one would expect, and even if it was objectively an old woman's tongue, Sasuke didn't mind it a bit, not when it was scraping across his teeth and dancing around with his.

He slyly pulled his erection out of his pants. It lolled out and settled on Kushina's thighs, which she noticed immediately. Her eyes widened at the size of it, and her eyebrows raised so that she had even more wrinkles on her forehead than usual. Though she looked remarkably good for someone as old as herself, there was no denying her age. Sasuke didn't mind, however, despite the age difference. He watched as Kushina's eyes went from narrow to as wide as plates.

Sasuke watched as Kushina shook her head, as if disbelieving of what was in front of her. Sasuke chuckled and reached for her hand. Kushina recoiled slightly, causing Sasuke to freeze with a frown on his face. Was she really so scared of his size? But in the next few moments, Kushina came to her senses and placed her hand in his, so that he could guide her. It was only when Kushina actually touched Sasuke's enormous cock that she realized it was something real, tangible, and that this wasn't an odd sex dream. Still, the size was unreal, and she had actually flirted with the idea that she was dreaming the size up. But no, it was reality, and Sasuke grinned as she took it in. She was quite obviously intimidated, and it was kind of adorable to Sasuke, that a woman of her experience had such a visceral reaction his size.

"Oh!" Kushina gasped. Sasuke had moved and, as a result, she had glimpsed the size of his balls, which were also abnormally large. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

"Is something wrong? We can stop." He assured her, though at the same time the hand that was not holding hers was stroking his erection. There was something about the size that made Kushina both fear this night and eagerly anticipate it. It was an odd juxtaposition of feeling.

Despite being quite obviously erect, his member still had a nice curve to it that Kushina had never seen before. She almost reverentially reached out to touch it. Sasuke smiled- she had the tenderness she would if she had tried to touch a baby bird. It was both cute and annoying to him that such an old woman would act so innocently towards something so sexual. He knew she wasn't feigning admiration, but still, he wished she would just go on with it instead of staring. It made him just the smallest bit uncomfortable, for her to be fixated on his erection as one might be a famous painting. "Kushina?" He said, fighting to keep any impatience out of his voice. She looked up and he sighed in relief. He had worried about her libido- she was much, much older then he was, and he had not been completely sure of how this would play out. It had been a risk on his part, but Sasuke had decided to take it.

"Yes?" She asked, finally, after it became clear Sasuke had nothing else to say.

Sasuke's answer was not verbal. Instead, he casually flipped her over. Her breathing became raggedy, and he smiled as he heard her irregular breathing. He carefully bent down over her, his enormous erection pressing at her ass (which drooped slightly due to her age, not that Sasuke minded). He took the zipper of her dress- he'd made sure of that one tiny detail for her dress, just for this moment alone- in his teeth and gently tugged it downwards. As he did so, he felt her body shudder in anticipation… or age. Either one. No matter which it was, Sasuke was content to get such a cute reaction. He put his hands under her, to help support her aching body, and tugged the zipper all the way down to the top of her ass. He noticed with some satisfaction that she was wearing some special wedding night lingerie, the kind that was outrageously sexy but innocent looking at the same time. White lace made the lingerie trashy, but the bows on either side of Kushina's hips made her seem girlish and not sexual.

Then again, even with the aid of layers of makeup Kushina's face wasn't too good at summoning that 'come hither' glance that younger women were so good at. It wasn't necessarily a youthful feature, but Kushina had long since lost the ability to draw men near with a single coy glance. Still, she had netted Sasuke, hadn't she? That counted for something. So she put on her best sexy face and glanced over her shoulder at him, as if telling him to hurry up.

Sasuke did no such thing. He took his sweet time, as usual, shimmying the top half of the dress off of his bride. The bottom skirt was just layers and layers of tulle, which fanned around them both like a sea of silvery white satin. He ran his nose along the line of her back, feeling her shiver under him. He wanted to take his time with her, and though she was quite obviously impatient for something concrete to happen, he enjoyed playing with her.

She wasn't having it, however. She briefly thought to herself, 'he knows I could keel over at any minute, yet he toys with me? What if he gives this poor old woman a heart attack?!' Kushina was a tad grumpy about his slow pace, but there was another part of her that appreciated the slow buildup Sasuke was tediously adding to with every minute. "Sasuke." Kushina whined, throat dry and parched.

Sasuke sighed and nodded, his nose brushing her skin, and ran his hands over her lingerie. He felt her nipples perk up once more from a simple touch this time and he knew that the prolonged foreplay had been worth it- her body was extra sensitive. He had worried that, because she was as old as she was, Kushina's body would have slowly gone numb to sexual attention over the years. Luckily, even if this were the case, Sasuke's skill had once again prevailed over mother nature.

Now finally validated, Sasuke was ready to segue into the main event. His erection, which had been freely out this entire time, stiffened even further as Sasuke savagely slipped off her lingerie bra, which didn't leave much to the imagination anyway. He heard a ripping noise but ignored it, even as Kushina looked around to find the source- he could buy her plenty of other lingerie in the future, if she liked. Sasuke earned a very hefty salary, and besides that, he would soon make Kushina forget about any clothing malfunctions as a result of his own passion.

He kissed her neck and bit it with a hint of roughness, his canines scraping her wrinkles tenderly. Her age genuinely didn't bother him too much- she was a woman, after all, and if anything she had more experience than the so called "prettier" youthful women of the village. Though he had plans to see just how experienced she truly was, tonight was his night to give her the ultimate pleasure. Sasuke, still in his sharp shirt and tie, was now naked from the waist down, the lines of his sculpted muscles pointing to his thick erection, which topped the records in both length and impressiveness.

Kushina gulped and squirmed, but Sasuke had soon pressed his erection against her ass once more and was fondling her breasts from behind. Her head was turned so that she could lay on the pillow and look at him, and she made tiny noises of pleasure while he tweaked her nipples and maintained eye contact. Still, while Sasuke appreciated these tiny noises of reassurance, he still wanted Kushina to jump on him in a horny fury. He hadn't really checked his expectations very well, so now he was a bit disappointed that she was laying there like any normal woman. Still, he was determined to give his wife one hell of a night.

Without warning, he slipped his fingers down her skirt and into her slick pussy. He was going to have to prepare her for his entry, because he didn't want to hurt her too badly and, for such an old woman, she was surprisingly tight. Still, she was fairly loose, but she would need to be even looser to accept his erection into her pussy. Ignoring her sudden mewls, he used two fingers to press against her walls to widen her entrance. Kushina made a noise that was part protest but mostly encouragement, and turned to see Sasuke teasing the head of his member on her clit. Though the stimulation wasn't anything out of the ordinary, Sasuke was staring dead into Kushina's eyes, which made her pussy suddenly slicken with a surprising amount of arousal.

Sasuke, completely unprepared, felt the head of his cock slip into her. She moaned loudly, and Sasuke used all of his muscular strength to stop with only the tip in. She clutched at the sheets, clawing at the pillows and desperately but urgently saying his name. "Sasuke, please, oh, Sasuke…" Sasuke smiled contentedly- she would need to be louder to get him to play along, but this was a decent start.

He pushed himself in further, and Kushina gave a cry of pain and pleasure. It was such a strong mixture of the two that Kushina found herself accepting both. She had no thoughts for her son or her daughter in law, both of which were sleeping in the next room… or, in Naruto's case, _trying_ to sleep. Hinata, who had full knowledge of what game Sasuke was trying to play, had knocked back quite a few sleeping pills so that she could rest seamlessly throughout the night.

Naruto, who had not understood this abnormal use of sleeping aids, now wished he had taken some earlier. Still, he refused to take any- it was late at night and they would mess up his sleep cycle. But as the sounds of pleasure- and they were all in the girlish tone of his mother, he realized- ratcheted up a few notches, Naruto found himself closing his eyes and trying to shut them out.

Sasuke, now buried in Kushina up to the hilt, was simply resting inside of her while Kushina writhed around in sheer pleasure. He hadn't anticipated that she would love his width so much that just being inside of her would make her roll around orgasmically, but he calmly waited it out. As soon as her breathing calmed a bit, Sasuke started bucking his hips madly, fucking her doggy style. This sex, however, was much different from his usual conquest or two. Yes, he was fucking her recklessly, but he held her body close to his and suckled on her skin while he did so, even kissing her lips fiercely.

Kushina tried to move around, but Sasuke had already decided that tonight he would give her pleasure and would not allow reciprocation. He hummed, "shhhhh" to her, even as his smile grew as her screams got louder and louder. He knew that, had anyone in the house been sleeping, they surely were not now. He switched positions, making her lie flat on her back, and lifted her legs until they were nearly in a split. Kushina was amazed at her body's sudden flexibility, but it was true that her muscles were warm and ready for Sasuke's touch.

He kissed her savagely as he forced himself inside of her deeper, and all of a sudden it were as if he had hit a soft spot within the older woman. She screamed, a true scream this time, and though Sasuke halted his movement Kushina started to beg for more. It was then that he realized that the scream hadn't been of pain but of primal need. Sasuke beamed and nibbled on her lips and neck as he continued to ramp up her pleasure. Before the night was over, he'd give her several climaxes in a row- something rare for her, and something rare for many older women.

Naruto, however, was given the gift of a very sleepless night, though he felt as though he were living in a nightmare.

"Sasuke!" Kushina moaned, her hands shaking as she flailed about in search of the headboard. Usually her aged, wrinkled hands trembled slightly anyway, but compared to her usual shaking this felt like an earthquake. The only thing her hand connected with was the upper half of her husband, which was still impeccably dressed in a sharp suit and button down shirt. Frantically his wife, who was stripped down to the expensive lingerie she had bought explicitly for this night, began to unbutton his shirt. She was doing a sloppy job, as Sasuke was currently rocking her body- and the bed as a result- violently.

Still, she persevered, not thinking this situation fair as it was. She was stripped down and exposed, her stretch marks and wrinkles in full display… even in the dim lighting that filtered through the thin curtains from the full moon outside. But Sasuke, who was still passionately fucking her, was almost fully clothed, as it was easy to pull his cock barely out of his pants to get access to her. He looked dashing, but Kushina longed for the skin on skin feeling. She had always equated being naked with closeness, and because of this deeply rooted belief she wanted him to be as bare as she was. "I feel so… underdressed." She teased him, giving her voice a sensual rasp that it rarely ever had outside of the bedroom.

Sasuke didn't have the heart to tell her that the effect was semi-ruined by the jerky way his movements interrupted her sexy talk. Not that the effect was entirely displeasing to him- it didn't take away from his pleasure one bit. It was almost adorable, how this seasoned older woman was making an effort for her new husband. He had a lot of experience with women who just laid back and expected to be fucked into an orgasm without once uttering any encouragement to him, but Kushina was shattering those preconceived stereotypes. Luckily, he realized, he would never have to deal with those types of women again. His wife was obviously eager to please him, and he found this very attractive. Sasuke felt himself harden impossibly inside of her loose entrance. Granted, he was enjoying himself despite the years of use her pussy had endured. It wasn't about the tightness of the pussy for him, it was the woman attached to it, and he was very psychologically attracted to Kushina.

And so, he allowed her to fumble with his slick buttons as he continued fucking her. He slowed his pace a little bit when he realized she was having serious trouble undoing the buttons, but he still punctuated each thrust with a loving kiss to the side of her neck. She had some tiny flaps of skin, which was due to her age, but he still kissed such sagging areas with as much love as he would taut skin. He was coming to a realization that age didn't matter when love was involved. He had already known this, to an extent, but he was only just now accepting such a bold belief. He realized that many people looked at them with disgust or judgement, but as he made love to his new wife he realized just how little he cared about other people's opinions.

This re-invigorated him and instilled in Sasuke a newfound passion for the woman he was currently inside of. He watched her as she finally got through all of his buttons, panting loudly but with a wildly victorious look in her eyes. Despite her rising exhaustion, she seemed satisfied that she had finally accomplished such a small and menial task. She moved on to his pants, tugging them off with a little difficulty. Sasuke was still inside of her, but somehow she managed to get them off of him. He casually kicked the pants to the floor, slightly impressed that she had been able to get him completely naked. He usually had sex with his clothing on, and if anyone ever tried to remove his clothing- any piece of clothing, even a tie- he felt very uncomfortable and wouldn't allow it. But here he was, completely naked, and he didn't really mind, to his great surprise. He credited Kushina with his sudden ease of being nude and kissed her thankfully, not that she would understand.

Kushina, though she didn't understand the real meaning behind the kiss, was grateful for the reward. She laid back slightly, caressing the back of his neck with her wrinkled hands. She was in utter bliss, unused to such attention from such a young and handsome man. She felt as though her head would explode if she tried to grasp the concept of what was happening, and so she simply allowed things to happen without thinking about them. It was as if she was in an idealistic dream, even though she was sure she wasn't. He felt so real, and the sheets below her felt real… she supposed this wasn't a bad feeling. It was like floating, combined with intense pleasure and a daze that could only be brought on by the very best type of sex.

Funnily enough, Kushina realized, they weren't currently doing anything too freaky. Sasuke, while she was undoing his buttons, had subtly shifted from doggy to missionary position, and it was oddly satisfying for something that was seen as so ordinary. Her previous husband, God bless him, was not very good at pleasing her. He had been a man of old ideals, and as such expected pleasure from his wife without giving her much pleasure back. As such, this new wave of pleasure was completely new and amazing to Kushina, who, even in her old age, had never truly experienced such pleasure before.

"We're even now, aren't we?" Sasuke said boyishly, drawing Kushina out of her hazy thoughts. She smiled up at him, hands pressed against his muscular chest as he rode her. She was beaming with radiance, and every part of her body seemed to glow with happiness. Sasuke, surprised by such an ethereal response, grinned at her with amusement. It were as if she was lit from within. He'd never seen, or rarely seen, such radiance in anyone, especially a vixen so aged as she was. He likened her to a fine wine- aged but impeccably delicious.

Without warning she barked out his name, shimmying her hips in desperation. It was something Sasuke had seen many times- the beginning of the climax, when women were desperate to achieve the heat of an orgasm they got a small taste of in the beginning. It was a bit comforting to realize that her pleasure followed the pre-rendered patterns that Sasuke was familiar with, because if he had to learn a completely different set of signals he would have been less inept at making her scream. And he loved how she screamed, relentlessly and loudly. Mainly it was his name, but sometimes she shrieked or moaned without uttering any real words.

Next door, Hinata was still sleeping heavily, thanks to the aid of a few knockout sleeping aids. She had, from previous knowledge, expected the wedding night to be loud and raucous. Naruto was not so lucky or prepared. He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling until his eyes burned and blurred from the concentration. For a while he had tried to sleep, had put a pillow over his head to muffle the sounds, but it hadn't worked as well as he had originally hoped. So he had ditched that pillow and curled into his wife's side. Hinata, knocked out, merely kept on sleeping. Naruto envied her for perhaps the first time in their marriage. He wasn't by nature a jealous person, but he wanted that peace that she was feeling. Besides, he reasoned, the cringe-worthy sounds coming from next door were even worse for him. Sasuke was his old best friend, and Kushina was his mother. Sure, Kushina was Hinata's mother in law, but what kind of sentiment was stronger- a mother or a mother in law? Surely the former. And Sasuke didn't have that connection to Hinata, so it wouldn't be that bad for her! She might have been bothered by the loud noises in her house, and if the poor children would overhear, but other than that Naruto knew for sure in his mind that this was far more painful for himself than for her.

Kushina, either uncaring or blissfully ignorant due to pleasure, was in ecstasy next door. Sasuke had just finished all over her breasts, causing her to scream her approval. They cuddled for a very brief moment before Sasuke was ready once more. He had a rapid turnabout rate, especially for a man, and it was also almost unheard of for a man his age. Kushina found herself humbled by this display of sexual prowess and gladly allowed him to jam his cock, however massive, back into her now-slightly-throbbing pussy. Her age made her unable to match his stamina and endurance in the bedroom, but he was making her hot in ways that were not just purely physical. She was aroused by his tenderness with her, yet she saw peeks of his primal nature as he fucked her hard. Sometimes he let himself go, but mostly Sasuke was great at controlling himself. Kushina appreciated his method of focusing on his wife.

It was extremely thoughtful of him, Kushina reflected. Suddenly she felt a tinge of pleasure and twitched a bit in surprise, glancing down. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she had been silent, and Sasuke had taken such silence as a cue for him to rekindle Kushina's arousal. His tongue was now circling her clit with reckless abandonment- he flicked his tongue against the throbbing pink bud and Kushina twitched one more, back arching. She made a cute little noise of appreciation and squirmed as he increased his speed to further accelerate her pleasure.

She grabbed his hair and tugged, trying to get him to stop, and he obliged like the good husband he was. Even before she said it, he knew what she wanted. "More." She begged, just as he had predicted. Kushina had previously been exhausted and ready to quit, but Sasuke was very experienced with reviving pleasure and keeping the action going. He just had to allow a tiny bit of time in between orgasms and he had to rekindle the passion after that period of time.

Sasuke was an expert in this, as evidenced by Kushina's insistent pelvic thrusting. He chuckled at her, amused by her eagerness. Kushina was annoyed for a moment, then realized that he was simply reacting to the carnal impulses he had brought out in Kushina. She felt ashamed for being embarrassed and promptly made a cat-like mewling noise, pawing at his chest playfully and laughing loudly enough for Naruto to hear through the thin walls. He was suddenly bombarded with images of Sasuke and his naked mother, which was not a good picture. He swiped at his eyelids, trying to get it away from him, and smacked his head in a vain attempt to get the images out. He tried to think of anything else, but thinking of anything else was also extremely awkward and wrong after seeing such a weird vision of his mother and her new husband.

Naruto didn't give his mother enough credit- her body was decent for her age- nor did he imagine how big Sasuke was. Had Naruto seen the size of Sasuke, he might have experienced yet another new emotion- jealousy. Naruto wasn't super tiny, but he certainly wasn't hung like Sasuke. He groaned loudly, hoping they'd hear and stop their cavorting, but in that moment a scream erupted from the bedroom across the wall and eclipsed his own noise.

Sasuke drove his hard, long cock into Kushina without remorse and without any hesitation. He knew Naruto was listening- he had to be, considering the lusciously earth-shaking noises that Kushina was making. It was groundbreaking sex in every way, and it was only made better for Sasuke by the fact that Naruto was hearing every little quivering sigh and hot yelp that his mother made. Sasuke nipped at Kushina's wrinkly nipple and she bounced on his cock in response, suddenly enthused more than ever. She felt her nipples harden in both a painful and enjoyable way. Even the slight pain Sasuke brought (his cock was absolutely enormous, even for her widening pussy) was arousing her.

He hit a sweet spot and Kushina hastily grabbed his chest, her nails scraping against his skin and leaving raw red marks. Sasuke ignored the slight digging pain and thrust himself deeper, doing his best considering he was already buried in her to the hilt. Still, he could feel her pussy tightening around his cock. This surprised him, as he knew that the older a woman got the drier and less easily aroused. As a result, Sasuke felt immense pride for making her somewhat flappy lips close around him like a vice. He chuckled to himself, though Kushina didn't hear this over her own quickened breathing. She was enjoying herself, even if this was round four for both of them. It was as if it was a competition, and they were competing to see who could make the other orgasm first. Kushina didn't dare voice such a thought aloud, but she felt as though Sasuke was connected to her so deeply that he felt that competitive edge too.

She felt herself spasm as she came, and she laid back lavishly against the silky sheets and simply let it come. She didn't push it or try for a more intense orgasm- there would definitely be more time for that later. Sasuke climaxed very briefly after, and Kushina felt his hot cum slide into her pussy. She knew some would drip onto the sheets- Sasuke's balls held quite a lot of the stuff, Kushina assumed. She screamed his name and gripped the sheets so tightly that they ripped in three places, and she kept tugging as they experienced this intense pleasure together, as a married couple.

So far, she reflected in blissful hazy thoughts, he was definitely winning.

Sasuke roughly grabbed her hair, catching Kushina off guard, and pinned her face to the sheets in an impressive move that managed to get her from her back to on her knees face down. She bit the pillow as he slid himself back in, unhindered by the climaxing. He seemed to be testing how long they could both last, as if it were a fun experiment or contest. Kushina knew that, when tested, Sasuke would obviously last longer. He was decades younger and far more experienced- he had probably fucked a hundred women, Kushina thought, all hot and young little things with large breasts and tight pussies. But he's mine, Kushina realized, and smiled into the pillow as Sasuke tugged at her reddish hair with glee and sexual satisfaction.

After a while it began to feel very monotonous in rhythm, with Sasuke going at her in increasingly rough positions, slapping her ass hard and yanking at her hair in a way that implied his dominance quite clearly. Kushina didn't mind- in fact, she felt herself slicken when she felt her own ass bounce as a result of his hands, and the hair pulling left a somewhat pleasant ache, as if to remind her of their wild night- because even if the cycles kept repeating, they had satisfying endings. The beginnings were always a bit rougher, as it was hard to re-excite herself, but Sasuke helped with that immensely with his various techniques. He seemed to know exactly what to do. When Kushina hit a plateau where she could no longer be aroused by a certain method, Sasuke switched it up until Kushina was begging once more.

She seemed to especially like the combination of fucking and simulation of her clit. While casually, almost lazily, thrusting into the tired Kushina, Sasuke would simply start stroking her clit with his knuckles. So casually, in fact, that she hardly noticed until the climax stages had started. These brief finales were the moments when Kushina begged loudly and desperately, and any man would have found it pathetically exhilarating to have a woman so loudly asking for her man to finish her off. It was no less intoxicating for Sasuke, because though he liked to think of himself as a god among men, he too was human and he loved the way Kushina grasped at his body in frenzied need and screamed at him to go faster. 'More' was another common command, and often when she did this Sasuke would slow himself down. Though this was painful for he himself, it was worth the satisfying payoff. Because, though Kushina would beg and beg, Sasuke would remain indifferent, and would slow the pace so that the pleasure died down a little. This made Kushina beg even more loudly for him to fuck her harder, which Sasuke had no doubt Naruto was currently listening to. With the noise they were making, there was no way Naruto could _not_ hear the ruckus. Sasuke had seen Hinata slyly sneak some large sleeping pills into her mouth earlier, and though he was a bit bitter that she was not also hearing this display of the rawest affection, he also had admitted to himself that she was a thing of the past, a fleeting desire that he had satiated. Because that was all Hinata was to him- a conquest. He had wanted to fuck the married woman simply to prove he could, because the thrill of going behind Naruto's back was thrilling and dangerous.

But now, with an older woman so obviously writhing in pleasure beneath him, barely able to breath but still shouting his name as encouragement, he saw that Hinata was just a phase that he had had and now could move past. He had no desire to fuck her anymore, to watch her oversized tits bounce around in a sinful way in front of his face. He had no desire to watch her face and savor the hatred in her eyes. Because this love that Kushina was showing made for much better sex and a much better life. Besides, if he ever changed his mind, which he doubted he ever would, Hinata was conveniently located in the very same house. Still, Sasuke was satisfied with his life at the current point in time, especially with Kushina looking sweaty and tired underneath him. It was obvious to Sasuke that she was trying to hide it, but it was hard to mask.

Kushina gestured to Sasuke to stop, and he obliged. "I need a break." Kushina admitted warily, afraid of his reaction. But Sasuke just shrugged and laid on her languidly, patting her hair back into its usual place with an affection that can only be achieved between two people who have countless rounds of sex. That's what Sasuke thought, anyway. He was basically spooning her, or humping her perhaps, because they had been in the middle of a furious doggy style fuck when Kushina had told him to stop.

He watched her as she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. "You're a great ride, babe." He said smoothly and slyly, knowing that this was the classiest version of dirty talk he could do without upsetting her. In the throes of passion it was okay to call her the worst things, and he'd certainly test the limits in this next round. It was the ultimate turn on for some girls to be called derogatory things, and he was determined to test out nearly every sexual quirk on this one night. He knew it was probably unreasonable, but he wanted to find out very early on what made Kushina tick sexually. So far, it was the same as other women, but he was amazed at how well she handled his abnormally large cock.

Kushina blushed, the color very close in hue to her hair. "I'm not really doing much, though, am I? You take control a lot." She noted, nibbling on his neck as she twisted around to talk to him. She licked his lips and smiled at the musky taste, bringing her fingers to her lips in bliss. "I like it." She purred, her hands suggestively tracing the lines of his bare naked chest. "I like it a lot."

She was making him horny and impatient, a dangerous combination, and he knew she knew it. He grinned. "So your break is over now, I take it?" He asked sarcastically, taking note of the way she was rubbing on him once more. "Is that safe to say?" He was amused by her somewhat quick sexual metabolism, as she seemed more than ready after only a few minutes of recuperation. For her age, she sure was good at sex, Sasuke thought.

"That's safe to assume." She growled softly, kissing his chest gently and greedily at the same time. She liked these interludes, periods of rest as she referred to them in her mind, because together they could be tender when they weren't fucking. She understood Sasuke's boyish need for sexual satisfaction, but his libido was simply too much for her. These little breaks made a world of difference for her stamina, because if he kept ramping up the pleasure factor then she would surely climax before she was ready, resulting in the sudden fatigue she had been experiencing after each orgasm took hold. But she knew herself well enough to know how to combat this tiredness… the only problem, however, was that Sasuke was so starved for her that he didn't really encourage such breaks. Kushina needed them, but she understood that he wanted her over and over again, to ravage her as seamlessly as he would a younger woman with much higher libido. Kushina doubted she matched his endurance when it came to fucking, but she was certainly trying her best to keep up, and she knew Sasuke would appreciate this if he noticed it.

Pretty soon Sasuke grew tired of cuddling. Besides, this quiet interlude surely gave Naruto relief, and Sasuke found it irritating that Naruto would have a chance to fall asleep. Naruto, next door, was anxiously waiting for the moment the noises would return. If he knew Sasuke at all- which he did, and very intimately, he thought- he knew that his old friend would be back at it as soon as possible. Despite the fact that his mother was very old compared to Sasuke's usual girl companions, Naruto knew the age gap would have no difference on Sasuke's rebound rate. It may have been odd that Naruto knew this, but it wasn't, really, because Sasuke was actually known for his sexual stamina around the town. Of course, it was said in whispers, but nonetheless the people who repeated it took one look at the huge bulge in his tight pants and agreed that Sasuke indeed would tire any woman he met, eventually. He would outlast them and fuck them so hard that they couldn't be able to walk in the morning. He was like a local legend in that right, and Naruto knew that a few bets had been placed on how long Kushina and Sasuke would last… considering how different their libido levels were. Some older women, who knew the struggles of lost time and lessened libido, had bet that Kushina would not be enough to satisfy the handsome younger man… and that he would eventually cheat or simply leave her, despite the damage to her reputation in doing so.

Naruto sighed, twisting around in the sheets. He stroked Hinata's arm, feeling his eyes close. Was this it? Naruto wondered. Would he actually be able to sleep tonight? He felt the sweet taste of relief grip him tightly, and he allowed his tense body to relax into the blankets like butter slowly melting. The tension of his muscles ebbed but slowly released, and he found his conscious mind slipping into sleep. As if realizing that Naruto was on the verge of dozing, a sharply worded shout made him sit up in alarm, as if jolted from a nightmare. In this case, though, it was a case of being jolted from a dream and being placed into a nightmare shortly thereafter. Naruto once more realized where he was and gritted his teeth, pulling at his hair in frustration as he heard Sasuke's name repeated countless times in his mother's voice. It was a tone he had never heard from her before.

He was not a child that had a story of walking in on his parents. Many of his friends had caught their parents 'wrestling', but Naruto had no such experience. His former father- his _real_ father, he reminded himself- had not been one for sin. He had been hardworking and blunt, which Naruto had grown to admire, and did in no way possess the braggadocio that Sasuke was known for. So this tone, this desperate need in his mother's voice, was jarring to hear. Hinata, he realized very suddenly with alarm, didn't always have that tone when they themselves were having sex. The passion from next door sounded fiery and raw, but Hinata was always very calculated when riding Naruto. He wondered about the reason but quickly dismissed it- did he really want to make her scream so loudly that she woke the poor children? No. Of course not. That wasn't a reasonable thing for parents to do, and he felt a little annoyed at Sasuke and his mother for not thinking of it.

Kushina, blissfully ignorant to her son's concerns and annoyances, was currently being pushed into the comforter face down by Sasuke, who slipped his cock in and out of her pussy. It was considerably drier than earlier, but this kind of friction made him groan all the more. Kushina felt this roughness and embraced it, her breasts bouncing about wildly as Sasuke thrusted his hips and threw back his sweaty black hair. "You like that, you whore?" He hissed, catching Kushina unawares. She lifted her head from the pillow, but he quickly shoved it back down. She felt degraded and looked down upon, and yet the pleasure mixed with such humiliation in a way that was entirely new to Kushina, despite her age and experience.

And she loved it. She felt her mouth salivate as he continued his assault of words. "Bitch. God, fuck, you slut, you're so fucking tight." Sasuke's velvety voice sounded odd when wrapped around such words, but the perversion of it all pleasured Kushina very much. The only problem was, she was slowly starting to lose control of her body. She was so exhausted that the noises, which had had a very brief but loud revival, soon died once more, and the only noise was the sound of Sasuke's breathing and the slap of flesh on flesh as he fucked her mercilessly. "Mmmm." Sasuke hummed, not seeming to notice.

But he _had_ noticed, though Kushina wasn't aware of it. He was so close to winning this little game, this test of his strength. He had made his new wife start to actually pass out, and this brought him an immense pleasure that he hadn't really thought he could hold. His cock was very abruptly hard as rocks, and while Kushina normally would have noticed such a shift in his erection, she was in the process of blacking out. Her eyelids fluttered and she tried to push through the haze, but she was, if she was truthful with herself, absolutely exhausted. So exhausted, in fact, that the noises she had made earlier, the begging and the whining and the sexy sounds to encourage her husband, had died completely in a very unceremonious but sudden way.

Naruto, once more lulled into a doze, was counting the seconds with dread until his mother would once more scream out Sasuke's name with a lust that Naruto was unfamiliar with, especially when associating it with his aging mother. It wasn't right to picture her like that, and so he decided not to. But as the silence lengthened, Naruto's mood lifted. With every minute he felt better about everything, and soon he decided to peek in on the couple and make sure they were soundly asleep. He began to recall with fondness his first night with Hinata. Such a romp had been a once in a lifetime deal, and he began to regret the way he had resented his mother and Sasuke earlier and throughout the long night.

He padded softly down the hallway, crossing the short distance very easily in his slippers. He paused at his mother's door, trying to seek sounds of snoring, but his ears wouldn't cooperate. The silence of the house was deafening, as houses in the A.M often are. He decided to simply peek in on them and then leave. He turned the handle slowly- his mother was a light sleeper and could wake at the slightest shift of sound- and poked his head in with lowered expectations. His alarm was only that much stronger as he glimpsed, in the light of candles and moonlight, the form of a man driving himself into a limp woman. Sasuke turned sharply, still thrusting, and though Naruto pulled his head away Sasuke had already spotted him. In vain Naruto tried to shut the door, but Sasuke called out his name and Naruto knew he'd have to see what Sasuke wanted.

"Sorry, have we been loud?" Sasuke inquired, in such a gentlemanly voice that, had Naruto not been watching Sasuke fuck his unmoving mother, he would have associated such a voice with a commercial or a professional man. Instead, he was swayed to look away even as Sasuke stared at him while fucking his mother. Naruto shook his head silently, trying to escape this situation. He wanted nothing to do with this sight, and wanted to be gone as soon as possible.

Sasuke knew this and decided to relish in it. "I think she passed out." Sasuke noted, glancing down at Kushina. "Hm. I'll have to stop soon." Naruto gritted his teeth, but not in a way that was noticeable. He simply nodded and took this as a cue to leave.

Sasuke called out, "We'll be quieter."

Even though Naruto did not want to watch the well-endowed Sasuke ram his naked wrinkly mother endlessly, he did pause to look back through the crack. Sasuke's voice had been reasonably raised, and he had expected his mother to glance up, at the very least. But she was limp still, and she wasn't moving or making any sign that she had heard. He was worried for a moment, but then he saw his mother's breath tickle the sheets. So she was alive, he knew, but just simply passed out.

Naruto shook his head and shut the door, completely nonplussed. At least the sounds had died down, but now…. He could never take back those images. Sasuke had somehow known he would check in on them out of kindness, and now Naruto was cursed with the images of his naked mother worn out to exhaustion by her new husband, the one with the reputation that preceded him.

Naruto collapsed into his bed, exhausted. He closed his eyes but the images refused to get away. He wasn't religious by any means of the imagination, but still he said a short prayer to whatever entity was listening. _Please let those pictures be erased from my poor mind. Don't plague me with nightmares tonight, brain. I don't think I could handle it, after what I just saw and heard. I just want to sleep._

Yet Naruto found it very hard for sleep to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata cussed Sasuke out in her head as she dropped off her children at her father's house. How dare he book them all a weekend at a hot springs five star resort?! Sure, it was luxurious to say the least, and if it were only she and Naruto going on such a vacation it would be a lusciously sexy type of getaway… but the inclusion of Sasuke and Kushina meant that the four would constantly be around each other, which nauseated Hinata to no end. Not only were their constant displays of affection- which implied tongues down throats and groping random body parts- disgusting, but the constant stress of Sasuke exposing her made her feel as though she was ten years older than she was. She was starting to feel that Naruto had been getting an eyeful as well lately, because she had noticed him making faces when he thought no one was looking. As bad as she felt inside, she felt even worse for her husband, who had to watch his mother and his best friend- excuse me, Hinata thought- _Naruto's new stepfather_ make out on a daily basis, spit flying and passion blatant.

But being the man he was, Naruto wouldn't talk to Hinata about it. Thus, she didn't try to push him to confess how he felt about it. She knew that, over time, he would suppress such feelings and eventually they might come to light. She would give him time and simply ignore what was happening. When Hinata seemed ignorant to the affection displayed by Sasuke and Kushina, Naruto became worse- he felt as though he was the only one who saw it, and thus he felt as though he were being jealous and grossed out for no reason. This wasn't the case, but Hinata had given up talking to him about it, as he was cagey and unwilling to accept his feelings out loud.

As Hinata returned from dropping off their children, Naruto met her at the door with their suitcases. He seemed none too eager to leave- in fact, a weekend at home with his wife and he alone would be highly preferable- but he didn't really have a choice. His mother had given him the pouty face, and he had given in immediately, to Sasuke's sniggering glee. "Oh, what time is it?" Hinata asked innocently. She had hoped they would miss the train, but Naruto's grim face made it clear that she hadn't taken as long a time as she had intended.

"We have ten minutes. We'll just make it." Naruto sighed, obviously not happy, but unable to say anything, because at that moment Kushina honked the horn of the car, implying her impatience. Sasuke, at her command, bounded back up the pathway to help Naruto with the bags. "She's telling you to hurry up." Sasuke chuckled, as if Naruto couldn't see what his mother was obviously saying with her flailing hands. He nodded firmly, not meeting Sasuke's eyes, and Hinata also avoided contact with Sasuke as if her life depended on it. It did, in a way. If she set him off, he'd reveal their little trysts, and though Hinata couldn't say she'd ever enjoyed it, it would still impact her relationship with Naruto very deeply. She wanted to avoid scandal at all costs… but luckily, since Sasuke was now married to Kushina, she couldn't see how it would benefit him to tell Naruto anything. If anything at all, it would harm him- Kushina's age made her very vulnerable to shock and, if something as shocking as that happened to her, then she might suffer a heart attack. Hinata climbed into the car and sat in the back silently with Kushina while Sasuke and Naruto bickered jauntily. It was a guy thing to do, Hinata realized, and Naruto could easily ignore Kushina in the back and act as though this was just like good old times.

When they reached the train station Naruto and Sasuke once more helped with the bags while Kushina tried unsuccessfully to chat with Hinata, who was in no mood for idle chit chat. 'This is going to be a long ass two hour train ride,' Hinata mumbled in her mind, knowing that this was an understatement.

And she was right. As soon as the four of them got to their private reserved compartment, Sasuke was all over Kushina. He cooed in her ear as she giggled, and though Naruto shifted uncomfortably, his wife simply put in headphones. She had expected such drama and now gazed vacantly out the window. Naruto was forced to continually try to ignore the lovey dovey act going on directly across from him. It was hard, however, because of the tiny space provided in the train compartment. It was like trying NOT to watch a fifty inch TV screen in a four by four room- it was unavoidable. He kept clearing his throat, louder and louder as they didn't get the hint, and eventually Naruto made a trip to the bathroom. He thought that maybe his absence would make them realize he was sick of such displays, but as soon as he got back from the uneventful trip they were still going at it. If anything they were more aggressive than before- Kushina's short dress (much too short for her rapidly climbing age) was hitched up practically to her frail hips, exposing her grandma underwear for Naruto to see. He looked away tactfully, disgusted to say the least, but he couldn't exactly say anything. His mother was her own person, and he couldn't control how she acted.

Still, it was annoying him more and more as time went on. Sasuke kept ramming his tongue down Kushina's throat with reckless abandon, obviously ignoring his stepson gawking at them angrily from about three feet across the seat. His mother he could accept as being an ignorant woman- her happiness gave her a veil that made it hard for her to realize what was happening- but Sasuke? He had always been a practical man, Naruto had thought, but now he didn't seem to notice Naruto's grunts and shifts and noises of discomfort.

Naruto winced as his mother, at the tender age of fifty two, practically straddled Sasuke's lap. 'I'm right here!' He wanted to scream at them, but he refrained. Above all Naruto was polite, but his annoyance was quickly catching up to his manners. He was just about ready to pry their heads apart and yell at them. This surprised him and he looked away, realizing that this angered him more than perhaps anything he had ever experienced. But honestly, it was barbaric and gross. Luckily, though, the train ride eventually did come to pass. Though it felt like Naruto was stuck in a time warp, with an endless loop of tongue and groans, he found himself ecstatic as the train chugged slower and slower. Eventually it grinded to a halt, and Naruto had never been faster to stand up. Hinata, whom Naruto had brushed with his elbow on accident, was slow to open her eyes. Eventually, though, she did so, to see Naruto hurriedly unpacking their suitcases from the overhead compartments. She sighed and plucked the earbuds from her ears. She had been listening to music at excessively loud volumes to drown out the kisses.

As the four filed out slowly onto the platform, Sasuke seized his chance. "Perhaps Hinata and I should look for a map. Kushina, you and your son can talk." His wife obviously didn't suspect a thing, even as Hinata's face subtly clouded with horror.

"B-but, we shouldn't split up-" Hinata protested with a sputter. "We could get lost, a-and-"

"Ah, yes, that's actually a good idea, though, Hinata." Naruto broke in. "I actually looked up a few shops that I wanted to show you, mother." He hurried to say, though he had, of course, done no such thing. He was desperate to get Sasuke away from his mother, even if it meant making his wife go off with him.

Hinata felt a rage bubble up from within her. It was rare she was mad at someone as innocently gorgeous as Naruto, but this was unacceptable. She too had suffered through the train ride, and yet she was being led to slaughter like a big boobed sacrificial lamb. Sasuke, grinning triumphantly, took Hinata's arm delicately, gentlemanly, and led her off into the crowds.

She felt as though her arm burned where Sasuke was gripping onto her, and she fought the urge to punch him. "I can't believe you." Hinata yanked her arm from Sasuke as soon as they were out of sight. "How _dare_ you-"

"Cool off, Hinata. You're overreacting. Naruto was obviously about to blow." Sasuke said nonchalantly, shaking his head and making a _tsk_ noise at her, as if she were the one being rude or unreasonable. Hinata fell silent- she didn't want to provoke him while they were alone. Well, they weren't quite alone- the station was quite crowded, in fact- but Sasuke could find a secluded place anywhere to fuck her. And she didn't want that, so she shut her mouth and acted as though he wasn't right beside her. They eventually found a kiosk with free maps, and Hinata grabbed five of them in relief. She didn't want him to have any excuses for them to make another trip together, alone.

The crowds began to thin, however, as they began to walk the length back to where Naruto and Kushina inevitably waited. Less people meant more power for Sasuke, and Hinata as such was extremely wary. As if noticing her tenseness, Sasuke chuckled. "Kushina was never that tense on our wedding night. Then again, she is a woman of experience, whereas you are constantly on your toes, yes?" Hinata bristled but chose not to say anything to spur him on further. She prayed he would just shut up, but it was not in the cards for her that day.

"In fact, she knows how to ride me." Sasuke said, his tone as innocent as if he were debating a national issue or arguing over which item of food to buy. "Extremely well. She likes how long I am, how thick… we cracked her headboard in multiple places, in fact, but I'm sure you could assume that from the noises we made. Don't pretend you didn't hear those, I made her scream throughout the night. I'm sure you and Naruto had perhaps two minutes maximum of sleep. That was my intention." Sasuke slowed his pace, and Hinata kept her pace. Still, though, he would only talk louder if she did that, so he forced her to walk alongside him if she wanted him to be discreet in such a public place.

"God, I love this woman." Sasuke said, as if he were doing her a favor by telling her this. He glanced left to right, as if to make sure no one else heard such a secret. "She's very skilled at sex. Especially blowjobs, and she looks so adorable in the lingerie I pick out for her. It's all very slutty, as you could imagine, and she's more than happy to wear it. She especially likes when I tear it from her." He laughed, as if Hinata had just told him a joke, and a few young women looked towards him with lustful eyes. He ignored them and talked to Hinata as they strolled along, his posture relaxed and hers irritated.

"Don't worry, Hinata. I haven't forgotten you. Our fun times together are long from over." As Sasuke said this, Hinata's stomach dropped from its usual position down to her manicured toes. She had somehow known he wouldn't give up the side sex, but she had prayed and hoped he would. She had made bargains with herself, told herself that she would give up anything, if only he would stop doing this to her. But alas, it seemed as though her praying had been in vain.

"We'll be together very, very soon." He finished, and though he knew she wanted to retort and cuss at him, he had timed this very well- they were just now approaching Kushina and Naruto, who were sitting exactly where they had been an hour or so ago. He watched Hinata out of the corner of his eye as she opened her mouth to cuss him out but spotted the mother and son. She then clamped her mouth shut and angrily strutted to the sitting pair, falling into her seat in a huff. Naruto looked concerned for a brief moment, but then Sasuke distracted Kushina and he by announcing that they'd found a map and a bus schedule.

From there they took a bus to the hot springs, and luckily for Naruto, Kushina and Sasuke didn't have the opportunity to make out this time. The bus was crowded with tourists and the four could barely keep close to each other. Of course, Sasuke managed to slyly brush his hand by Hinata's ass quite a few times, to her chagrin and extreme annoyance. Naruto, however, was in a blissed out relieved state because of the sudden lack of tongue fights between his mother and Sasuke.

They checked in without further issue and were given room numbers. Luckily they did not share rooms, and Naruto felt his mood rising as he and Hinata settled down. Perhaps this would be a good trip after all.

Such an optimistic position, however, was quickly spoiled by the knock on their door. It was Sasuke and Kushina, naturally. "They double booked."

"What does that-" Naruto started.

"They booked too many people. They have to share with us." Hinata said, with gritted teeth. She should have known such a nice turn of events would be ruined by some unforeseen factor. She had a guess that Sasuke had even bribed the hotel to come up with the lame double-booking excuse. It was exactly the kind of thing such a narcissistic, oily type of man would do to further flaunt his dominance of Kushina in Naruto's (and by extension Hinata's) face. Hinata turned and flounced to her suitcase agitatedly and slammed it shut. The cute lingerie she had packed especially for Naruto would have to remain in the deepest depths of her travel case.

Naruto valiantly helped Sasuke set all of the suitcases aside. Luckily the room was big enough for all of them, but though the room was luxurious it was also only meant for two people. As a result they were quite cramped when they all laid down. They didn't rub shoulders or anything, but one could scarcely breathe without one of the others hearing it right in their ear. Any movement, a rustle or a rumble, was magnified in the small space.

Hinata settled down to sleep, Naruto right next to her. Their journey had been a long and exhausting one, made even more stressful for Naruto by Sasuke's constant and undying flirtations with his own mother. It was disgusting to say the least, but Naruto couldn't do much about it. His mother was happy, for once, and he wanted her to be happy… he just wished that Sasuke had more tact. He wished Sasuke wouldn't joke about his new status as Naruto's stepfather. He wished that Sasuke would stop slathering his tongue all over Kushina's face.

It was highly disrespectful of Sasuke, Naruto thought, but Naruto didn't say a word as they all started to bed down for the night. The hotel staff and graciously brought more bedding in, but that didn't make up for the fact that there were four of them crammed into this one room. They changed out in the open- they were adults, there was no reason to be shy, after all- but Sasuke made a point of stripping down all the way to change into his loungewear. It was unnecessary and had Naruto fuming as his mother blushed and fluttered her eyelashes, admiring the exposed cock. Hinata and Naruto huddled close together to change and ignored the tittering going on behind them. Even if the other couple had to act like animals in heat, there was no reason they had to, Naruto reasoned. He was thankful that his wife also looked annoyed by the obvious displays of sexual affection.

"It's getting very late, and I'm tired." Hinata said loudly, gesturing to the window without looking at Kushina or Sasuke. Naruto almost smiled at her irritation, and he would have if he didn't relate to his wife so much at the moment. Outside the sun was setting, and the sky was painted with beautiful pastels and vivid red and pink tones. It would have been beautiful, if Sasuke's erection wasn't on display for all in the room to see.

Kushina frowned at the impertinent tone in Hinata's voice- she and Sasuke were married now, and they could behave as they liked- but Sasuke only chuckled at his wife's sudden sour expression. "Shhh, love." Sasuke beckoned, kissing his wife on the cheek. His erection brushed her thigh and she blushed profusely. If only they had the room to themselves. A small part of Kushina remembered to be ashamed of this obnoxious love display, but a larger part of her was so enchanted by her husband that she completely forgot there were other people in the room… much less her son and daughter in law.

Sasuke obediently put his pants on, putting on a mockingly shameful face to make fun of Hinata. His wife giggled at the humor, but Hinata wasn't looking at Sasuke. She was staring out the window, her mind racing. She was trying to formulate a plan. Beg the front desk for another room? Sleep in the springs? No, they were closed by this time. Hinata sighed. It seemed there was no way out, unless she wanted to take the train back… which wasn't an option, thanks to Naruto's gung-ho attitude about this damn trip. Now that she thought about it, though, Hinata realized Naruto was a lot less cheerful about it and more snappy than usual. It took a lot to break through Naruto's sunny attitude, but Sasuke and Kushina were making progress on chipping away at his cheeriness even as she watched.

Sasuke finally settled down and laid next to his wife, nuzzling her neck with his nose cutely. Hinata didn't find it cute, and nor did Naruto. Hinata popped a few sleeping pills- they were her go to for dealing with the pair of Kushina and Sasuke- and quickly fell asleep. Naruto took longer, as he was focused on Sasuke and Kushina's childish giggling. Eventually, though, he entered a light dozing state.

The night was calm and his sleep was refreshing… for about an hour or less.

Sasuke, horny and impatient, didn't care who was in the room. He wanted his wife now, and he had every right to do it. She was still mostly awake, though her eyelids were fluttering. He chuckled to himself. He knew how to wake her up.

Sasuke, not sly in the slightest, pulled down Kushina's bottoms and panties in one fell swoop and easily mounted her like a dog. She made a tiny noise of surprise, but she didn't reject him. If anything her pussy slickened further and swallowed his erection further. Naruto, a light sleeper, immediately woke up. His head lifted very slightly, and he looked around dazedly. It always took him a moment to realize where he was. It all came rushing back to him- the awkward trip, the gross displays of affection… but what had woken him up?

That's when he fully processed the noises coming from behind his back. The yipping sounds were easily identifiable as his mother's high-pitched voice. But these weren't noises of a nightmare, oh, no…

Naruto didn't dare look.

Hinata woke next as the noises rose in volume. She was cuddled into Naruto's side and gradually awakened, as opposed to his sudden exposure. Her sleeping pills couldn't save her this time- there was no thin wall to separate her from the godawful noises. There was no thick pillow to pull over her head- just a thin hotel one that was not worth anything to her at the moment.

Hinata made a noise of disgust that only Naruto heard. If the other two had heard it they gave no indication. Kushina was making yipping noises that were rapidly escalating in pitch and volume. Naruto only prayed that none of the other hotel patrons would report them to the front desk. How mortifying that would be…. He prayed no one else could hear this awful act. Naruto could practically feel the floor shaking, so small was the room. He heard the hardwood creak as Sasuke masterfully pounded into Kushina, who had started, at this point, to beg.

"Give me your children." She cried softly, her statement ending with a noise of pleasure. Naruto felt oddly removed- this couldn't be happening. No self respecting person would ever do this, much less a dignified woman like his respectable mother. This had to be a dream. It just had to be.

Yet it wasn't, as was evident by the physicality of Hinata pushing against him for safety. He curled his arm around his wife, who seemed just as shaken and disturbed by this as he did, and huddled into her for comfort. They both, however, couldn't exactly find such comfort when the moaning behind them kept mounting in level. It was one thing in a house, Hinata thought irritably, but in a _hotel with paper thin walls?_ They would be kicked out for sure! Was that Sasuke's plan? It would be just like him to do something so… so… reputation tarnishing. But Hinata was through with it. She would have stood up right there and then and said something to them if she thought it would make them stop. As it was, she knew in her heart that even if a bulldozer had plowed into the room the two would not stop acting like two animals in heat.

It was a fact of life, and Hinata was forced to accept it. That did not, however, mean that she was ok with it. Far from it. Hinata felt rage bubbling inside of her like a lava ebbing at the sides of a volcano. Naruto's anger was a bit more tame but none the weaker for it.

Completely blind to the couple right against them, Sasuke and Kushina continued their playful round of sex like it was their last night together on earth. "You're… so… HUGE." Kushina screamed the last word so loudly that Naruto instinctively jumped, his spine stiffening. Hinata rolled her eyes and sighed, praying for this ordeal to be over. You'd think Kushina would be used to his cock by now, Hinata thought with spite. With an appetite like Sasuke's, they surely had sex at least once a day… at the _very least_.

Hinata was accurate in assuming that their sexual habits ran rampant. Sasuke would accost Kushina (though it was hardly unwilling on her part, or gracious) at night or in daytime- it didn't matter- at any time of day. If a sexual urge overcame him, he didn't even have to seek out Hinata or a random partner. He just strode down the hall or, sometimes, he rolled over and started. It was so much easier than fucking Hinata, and also easier than sleeping with random women… a lot of the latter became obsessed with him, unfortunately, which became a hassle when he tried to find other women to sleep with. Such women loved to spread rumors, and though he wouldn't otherwise care, it made some women less likely to get in bed with him.

But Kushina was available to him at all hours. She didn't work, as her age prohibited it and Sasuke's salary meant she could live comfortably without working. That meant that she was at the house all day, save for a few hours where she might dash out for groceries or shopping, but Hinata was the main shopper of the family and as such Kushina was almost always available for Sasuke to dominate.

Because of such unlimited access, being in a hotel didn't make Sasuke think twice, not even when he heard Naruto shift away from them. He was used to being able to take whatever he wanted when he wanted, and Kushina seemed perfectly fine with it. At the moment she lay underneath him, sheets all in a tangle, her breasts mashed against the hard floor. He was riding her doggy style, except she needed not do any work- Sasuke was the sole pleasure bringer at the moment, and Kushina obviously couldn't get enough of it, as evidenced by her cries of, "You're going to rip me apart! Ungh!" and "I want your son inside of me, now! Ahhh! Sasuke!"

In response Sasuke came, his groan guttural and loud enough to make Naruto cover his exposed ear. He seethed, but didn't want to turn around to see his mother being pounded by his former best friend. Sasuke, not skipping a beat, turned instantly hard inside of Kushina, who was dangerously close to climax. She had gotten better at holding in her orgasm, as Sasuke had showed her, but his hot cum inside of her nearly drove her over the edge. The thought that a son or daughter- sired by Sasuke- was forming inside of her at that very moment turned her on enormously. Sasuke let out a stream of cuss words as he quickly flipped her over, making her spine lay flat against the hard floor. Luckily there were blankets, so she wasn't totally uncomfortable, not that Kushina worried about comfort at a time like this. She'd been taken by Sasuke in the bath, in the shower, in the bed, while she was getting dressed, on the floor, against the wall, in the kitchen, in the backyard… it was all fair game for him.

Kushina blinked in surprise but grinned up at him in the dim light provided by the full moon. It barely peeped through the gauzy curtains, but to Naruto and Hinata it provided an awful source for the humping shadows on the wall. Now, however, the shadows shifted. Neither of them wanted to watch, really, but they were arranged so that it was hard not to. The curve of a muscular but trim man lifting a woman's legs to his shoulders was outlined on the thin wall.

Kushina's hair spilled across the floor as she laid back in bliss, simply allowing the climax to build. Sasuke grunted, his erection burrowing deeper into her as he stiffened further. As they shifted in position, Naruto scrunched his eyes up. He could hardly bear any more. If Sasuke and Kushina hadn't been ignorantly fucking in front of the door he would have left, dragging Hinata behind him, and slept in the hotel lobby. As it was, that wasn't a possibility. But Naruto wished, so fervently, that he could escape this.

Sasuke strategically tilted his wife's hips, halting the hip thrusts for just a moment to get her into position. He knew the one position that made her- all women, really, but especially Kushina- go crazy with lust and fever. She whined impatiently, as she was prone to do when he teased her. "Sasuke, I _need you now._ More." She begged, wiggling her hips in invitation. The gesture sent ripples down her spine that made her bite her lip. When Sasuke was inside of her, the slightest movement made her scream with pleasure. The myth about small cock being just as good as big cock was obviously spread by men with tiny ones, because Kushina never wanted anything but Sasuke's huge cock inside of her ever again. He was absolutely enormous. And she wanted him to know it, too. She put on a raspy seductive voice and spoke in an erotic whisper. "God, you're so… big…" She panted, hoping to turn him on enough to get him going again. "You're going to tear me apart…. Oooooh." She tittered.

It worked. Sasuke, completely forgetting his plan to make her orgasm violently, started fucking her again with more determination than ever. It wasn't that he was trying to make her come- he knew he could do that. But to raise the stakes, he was making her wait. That way when she did come, her screams would fill the ears of every single person in the hotel, awake or asleep. That was his primary goal, of course- to raise hell. It always had been and always would be, whether it was war or sex.

Kushina was a perfect woman for him, because even if she ever got tired she didn't complain. Then again, maybe that was due to Sasuke's extreme skill at love making. If she ever felt tired he just aroused her, and that woke her up in an immensely satisfying way. Sasuke smacked her ass and she giggled, though Kushina suddenly sobered up as he started ramming his cock into her again at a rapid speed. Her pussy tightened around him, making him moan. Already she was driving him crazy, and he had just came!

"I want… your… children…" Kushina said jerkily, her voice shaken by the intense waves of pleasure. "Mmmm… let me… bear your… child…." Her voice rumbled as Sasuke continued to pound into her, his grin expanding with every time she begged him for his cock or his children. She was about ready, Sasuke knew, from the way she was desperately jamming her hips against his cock.

He chuckled, more than willing to get her to that peak. He slammed into her, pulling out to just the tip and finally slamming himself back in with surprising force. She screamed aloud, with no regard to the couple next to them or their neighbors in the hotel. Her toes curled inwards so much that it hurt, but she didn't even notice. Her back rubbed against the floor as he rocked them towards the climax. Her toes twitched and her eyes rolled back into her head as she came, letting out a scream that was undeniably hot.


End file.
